The Summer Vacation
by RavenGagalover
Summary: The Titans decide to go on a vacation during the summer. Their choice, was to go visit all 50 states, 1 state per day. Pairings: BBxRae RobxStar maybe some RobxRae probably like the most tiniest amount the pairings are not super minor but there will be some romantic scenes THIS IS GONNA BE REALLY LONG. NOW ACCEPTING SONG SUGGESTIONS
1. The Decision

"I'm so bored." Beast Boy complained, flipping channels. In the kitchen was Starfire, trying another earth recipe for the 15th time.

"Why don't you battle against friend Cyborg in the little games you two play?" Starfire suggested.

"We beat each other every single time." Beast Boy rolled his eyes at himself. He got up, walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "Summer, you look forward to it and then when it happens you're clueless." Beast Boy told her.

"Where is friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked him as she stirred the mixture of ingredients.

"He's taking a beauty nap." Beast Boy took a sip of his cola.

"What about Robin?"

"Where he always is…" Beast Boy fell to the floor because his knees gave way.

"Ra-" Beast Boy got up swiftly to answer.

"Probably reading or meditating." He answered. Starfire sighed.

"Since it is the season of summer, we must go do something in celebration." Starfire suggested.

"Like a vacation?" Beast Boy asked. His ears perked up and he smiled a bright smile. Cyborg came in the middle of the conversation.

"What you guys talking about?" Cyborg yawned and poured himself a glass of water.

"It's summer Cyborg, we should go somewhere fun in the sun!" Beast Boy waved his arms in the air.

"A vacation huh?" Cyborg thought about it. "You should bug Robin about it." Cyborg laughed.

"Bug me about what?" Robin had just come into the living room with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh…" Beast Boy didn't know how to ask him.

"Beast Boy and I wish to take the team on a fun get away!" Starfire cheered. Robin just looked at her.

"Where to?" Robin asked. Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg and whispered to him,

"See if Starfire didn't say 'Beast Boy and I', Robin would've turned me down." And the two giggled.

"What was that?" Robin looked confused.

"Nothing! I was just thinking…let's go to Vegas!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Vegas?" Starfire tilted her head.

"Vegas is… um…" Robin rubbed the back of his neck, trying to explain to Beast Boy.

"Hey we have a _whole_ summer! Why don't we go around ALL fifty states?" Beast Boy quickly recovered.

"…Will we have time for it?" Robin asked.

"Dude it's summer! Of course! We'll just have Titans East take over while we're gone." Beast Boy suggested.

"Okay then…when will we leave?" Cyborg asked.

"How about in one week?" Starfire had a wide grin on her face.

"Umm…okay?" Robin just agreed.

"Aw sweet!" Cyborg high-fived Beast Boy.

"I'll call up Titans East to see if they can cover for us." Robin just walked back to his room.

* * *

OK! So, gong around to all 50 states for the summer... sounds like a nice trip to me! plz review and send suggestions if u have any


	2. Getting Set

The next day, the team was eating dinner together on the dining table. They had their conversations, and Beast Boy was so anxious to tell the team about the vacation. Starfire and Cyborg were ignoring him as he was trying to get their attention.

"Not now Beast Boy." Robin pushed him away as he was trying to listen to what Starfire was saying. Beast Boy finally elbowed Robin to speak about their trip.

"Ok you guys, Beast Boy suggests we go on a vacation to all 50 states. You guys think we could manage that?" Robin asked. There was a mumble of "sure" 's and "ok" 's.

"Then it's settled!" Beast Boy slammed his fist down on the table.

"The trip will probably take 2 months or so." Robin predicted.

"Two months of glorious joy!" Starfire jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"And…we're gonna be away for that long?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Titans East will cover for us. Plus, they know where to get help." Cyborg winked at her.

"So…All 50 states. This will probably be a fun experience." Robin said.

"Oh yes! I've always wanted to know more about the UCA!" Starfire cheered.

"USA Star…" Raven corrected.

"Hey so, what do we do? Like, when are we going to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"If we wake up really early, we can leave around lunchtime tomorrow or leave the next day." Robin planned.

"Booyah! All 50 states!" Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived each other. Starfire was hugging Raven with her tight hugs and Robin just smiled at them with his arms crossed.

"So what would be our method of transportation?" Starfire asked.

"T-car. It's gonna be a road trip. But since Hawaii and Alaska are gonna be our first stop, then we'll be taking the T-ship for the meantime." Cyborg automatically responded.

"Oo! Road trip!" Beast Boy beamed with happiness.

"Hours of sitting next to you in the car? Paradise." Raven said sarcastically.

"Fine. Starfire will sit in the middle." Beast Boy was sad and irritated at the same time.

"But remember, we're taking the T-ship for the first two states." Robin pointed out. After cleaning up and planning, the Titans were off to bed early. If packing would take them until lunchtime tomorrow, then it's best to wake up early. Truth was, every Titan was excited about the trip, and couldn't actually sleep.

* * *

Each Titan got sleep, but not their expected amount. They all slept late, thinking about the trip. Either too anxious or too excited. To nobody's surprise, Beast Boy woke up first. He jumped straight out of bed, put on his uniform and knocked on every single door screaming,

"Let's go let's go!"

Tired, but somewhat excited, every titan got up and packed. Robin, had already started packing when he called up Titans East, who agreed to watch over Jump City. Starfire, using her vacuum bag packed everything in an instant. Cyborg, who needed to pack only extra parts, started getting the T-ship ready. Raven, after packing her things, peaked her head out the door. Beast Boy was just walking by when he noticed her.

"Hey Raven, you excited?" Beast Boy softly elbowed her arm.

"Extremely." She sarcastically replied.

After packing, everybody brought all their luggage to the T-ship.

"So we're all set?" Beast Boy asked, jumping.

"Yeah I guess so." Robin gave him the thumbs up. He had just got out of Titan's Tower after making more than 40 hotel reservations.

"Ok team, so we're all ready?" Cyborg asked. Again with all the mumbles of "yeses" and "uh-huh's".

"Woohoo Let's go!" Beast Boy jumped into the ship. When everyone was aboard, Cyborg and Robin flew the T-ship out to sea.

"So what's our first state?" Cyborg asked.

"Hawaii." Robin replied while looking at the map.

"YES!" Beast Boy put on a shirt over his uniform. It had dolphins and pineapples all over the front. He then pulled out a pair of shades.

"Almost there." Cyborg said.

"We'll go swimming, surfing, eat Hawaiian pizza for dinner, -hey! I bet Cyborg would wanna go hula dancing." Beast Boy laughed.

"Say WHAT?" Cyborg shouted. Starfire and Robin were snickering at them.

"Cyborg I think we're there." Robin pointed out the window. They were flying over the island of Hawaii, and it was beautiful. Volcanoes, trees, sand, and the ocean.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Well we better get landing." Robin signaled. Cyborg landed the ship on top of the hotel they were staying at. They unloaded their luggage and set it down.

"Uh, Any chance getting us down Raven?" Robin asked.

"Just ask." Raven replied and teleported them to the front of the hotel's doors.

"All right let's go check in." Cyborg said looking up at the building.

* * *

Alright, now the fun begins. plz review


	3. Hawaii

Robin and Starfire got on to the reception desk. Cyborg went to go get one of the luggage carts. They've arrived but, in the evening.

"Raven! Let's go to the gift shop!" Beast Boy dragged her by her cloak to the small gift shop on the other side of the entrance hall.

Raven just had her straight face on as she was being pulled away. When they got there, Beast Boy automatically left Raven at the door and headed straight for the necklace isle. Raven walked in and saw a couple of books. Walking over, she looked at the handcrafted items. She looked through the pages of a book called, "Talking to the Dead".

"Hmm."

"Hey Raven, look!" Beast Boy showed her a necklace with a turtle idol on it. "I got the shark tooth one and this turtle one for you." He smiled. Raven was stunned, but just remained her straight expression. She picked it up out of his hand and clicked it around her neck.

"Thanks." She _slightly _smiled at him. Suddenly, they got a call from Robin.

"Guys, we're done confirming our reservations. Our room is 142, and it's on the third floor. Better get up here to get ready for bed." Robin yawned, and the communicator went off.

"Bed? We haven't had dinner yet." Beast Boy complained. So the Titans got up to their rooms and watched a few flicks on the tv.

"I called for Hawaiian pizza." Cyborg smiled a wide smile.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy put his hands in the air. Robin and Starfire were looking out the window.

"It's so beautiful." Starfire gazed on. Raven was looking at the coffee maker, which could also make tea. The doorbell rang and Beast Boy rushed to the door.

"Thanks sir." He thanked the man and closed the door. Two medium sized Hawaiian pizzas was their dinner.

"Delicious!" Starfire complimented. The aroma of the pizza filled the room.

"Ham? Aw man!" Beast Boy was picking the ham off his slice.

"So big day tomorrow huh?" Robin smirked at Starfire who was devouring pizza slices.

"Sure is. We're gonna hit the beach!" Beast Boy replied. Sure enough, the Titans were tired went to bed. After cleaning up and getting ready for some sleep, they were done in a flash.

* * *

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Beast Boy screamed. 6:00 AM. Right on time.

"It's so early BB." Cyborg yawned.

"Yeah and we have lots to do." Beast Boy protested. So after getting ready, bringing beach clothes and supplies, they were off, though they stopped by the restaurant to eat breakfast.

"Hawaiian breakfast of sausages, eggs, and sweet potato." Raven poked at the eggs with a fork.

"It's called Loco Moco. Try it." Cyborg said gobbling down his. Beast Boy looked at his Hawaiian Pasteles and tasted it.

"Tastes kinda like gooey sweetened rice..." Beast Boy thought as he chewed. After breakfast, it was off to the beach!

The Titans made their way to a spot right next to the shore.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy and Robin took off their button up shirts (they were already wearing swimming trunks).

"Raven, let us go change into the swimming clothing!" Starfire giggled dragged Raven by the hand to the nearest bathroom. When the girls got back, the guys were already in the water swimming around and splashing at each other. Starfire was wearing a purple bikini with little fake green jewels hanging from it. Raven wore her cloak over hers so no one can see.

Robin gazed at Starfire and Starfire was looking to see if Robin was looking at her.

"Come on guys get in the water!" Beast Boy called to the girls. Cyborg nudged Robin.

"Cut it out Cyborg!" Robin raged. Starfire rushed in to the water and splashed around with Robin. Beast Boy walked out of the water and towards the meditating Raven.

"Why don't you get in the water? It's not cold." Beast Boy said.

"No." Raven replied.

"Aw come on." Beast Boy pleaded. Raven rolled her eyes and took off her cloak. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Raven was wearing a black Brazillian Bikini that suited her very well. He noticed she was still wearing the necklace he'd given her.

"Well, you wanted to get in the water?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh yeah." Beast Boy walked slowly to the water after Raven. Soon enough, they were all having fun and playing in the warm salt water. They laughed at the huge wave that would get them all wet with one blow. After an hour, the boys went surfing and the girls tanned in the sun.

"Lunch!" Cyborg called out. They walked to where the girls were, who were setting up the picnic. After eating, the Titans headed back to the hotel.

"Hey let's hit the luau later." Beast Boy advised.

"Sure." Robin approved. Starfire was clinging onto Robin's arm as he walked through the hallway. When they got in the room, they changed into their clothes and headed for the luau.

"I just got a call from Titans East. They're there and everything is fine." Cyborg notified.

The luau was amazing. Starfire pulled Robin down with her to watch the fire dancing show. Cyborg went straight to the food. There was fire dancing, hula dancing, and there were waitresses serving poi to people.

"The fire is amazing." Starfire gasped, gazing at the stage.

"Yeah." Robin just smiled.

"It glows so bright." She said.

"Like your eyes…" Robin was in some sort of state.

"Hm?" Starfire asked.

"Uhh… nothing." Robin quickly covered catching what he said.

Beast Boy and Raven sitting around a fire where a man was telling native stories. A waitress then handed them each a bowl of poi.

"Poi." Raven looked down at the bowl she was holding.

"Wha?" Beast Boy whined.

"It's poi. It tastes bland so eat if with something." Raven took pieces of fruit from a small fruit dish and put it in with the poi. It was very bland. The fruit made it taste a bit better, but overall, it was good. The man telling stories was telling of the goddess Pele. Beast Boy handed Raven a coconut cup full of pineapple juice.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem." Beast Boy beamed at her.

"I think it's time to go to bed. Don't you think?" Raven yawned this time.

"Hmm. I guess so." Beast Boy and Raven gathered up the others and they all went to their room.

* * *

whew well, lots of work to do. gotta get on with it and plz review.


	4. Alaska or Snow Fun

After a day in Hawaii, the Titans were going to leave for Alaska. They packed up their things and headed for the hotel lobby.

"Off to Alaska." Cyborg said. In the main entrance, people were already waiting for the Titans. They each were goodbye leis from the people. Raven then transported them up to the hotel roof, where they boarded the ship.

"I can't wait mush all the wondrous huskies!" Starfire explained.

"Mush is to make the dogs go Star…" Beast Boy corrected.

"Actually Starfire only north of Alaska, near the North Pole has all year round snow." Raven told her.

"But there's still plenty to see." Cyborg said.

"Well, we're actually gonna be there soon in like 40 minutes." Robin told them. As they were flying over sea, the view was spectacular. The ocean was a dark blue, next to the light blue sky. Soon, they were in Alaska by nightfall.

"Then I guess to the hotel." Beast Boy said pointing onward. They were able to park the T-ship in an open area. It was the regular night again, check in, dinner, then sleep.

* * *

The next morning, was a disaster. It was pretty cold in the room. Apparently someone forgot to close the window (everyone glared at Beast Boy). The humidity made the girls' hair all wrecked up, and the guys were freezing cold while waiting to go to the bathroom. Well finally, they all got ready.

"To breakfast! I'm starving." Cyborg's stomach made borborgums. They all got into their winter clothes and left their room. When they got to the lobby, they made their way to the restaurant.

"Corn cakes. Mm." Beast Boy ate his corn cakes with jelly.

"Salmon." Raven analyzed her food. Smoked salmon with bread and cranberries.

"Well so, what are we hitting today?" Robin asked.

"I thought of going to the snowy north." Starfire beamed.

"Uh…" Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"This so called 'sledding' has amused me." Starfire explained.

"Dog sledding huh?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Booyah!" Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other a high five. The Titans all got into the ship and flew to north of Alaska, where it was covered in snow.

"Oh, look at the cute dogs!" Starfire went to go pet the sled dogs.

"Free rides." The owner showed them. "But we're missing a dog."

"No problem." Beast Boy quickly turned into a husky and took his place in the line. Robin and Starfire took their place together on one sled, as Cyborg and Raven did on the other.

"You better run fast BB." Cyborg teased.

"How joyful! Riding a sled with dogs pulling you." Starfire clasped her hands over her chest.

"Yeah." Robin just smiled.

"Well, the commands are mush, gee, haw, and whoa." The man told them, and turned to help other tourists.

"I have never heard such words." Starfire told Robin.

"Mush!" Cyborg called and off he, Raven, and Beast Boy went.

"Well, 'mush' means 'go', 'gee' means 'right', 'haw' to go left, and 'whoa' to stop." Robin explained to her.

"Oh, well then…Mush!" Starfire called out to the dogs, and off they went. The sweet cold air rushed through their faces, Starfire was enjoying the ride, and Robin was struggling to hang on the sled.

"Slow down Star!" Robin shouted.

"Oh umm…Whoa!" Starfire stopped the sled.

"Uh…let me drive for a while Star." Robin and Starfire switched places.

"Mush!" Robin called, and they were off in a steady pace. Starfire's arms were around Robin's waist, and she pulled him into a tight squeeze. "Starfire?" Robin looked down her, smilng.

"Yes Robin?" She smiled lovingly towards him.

"I was wondering, if you-" Robin started.

"Look out!" Starfire pointed ahead at a rock. The dogs turned left but it looked like the sled was about to crash into the rock sideways. Robin panicked for a fraction of a second, and then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WOAH!" The dogs came into an immediate stop, right before they could hit disaster. Starfire and Robin breathed out and looked at each other. After looking into each other's eyes, they both laughed. Starfire gave Robin a hug, then quickly pulled away.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Robin?" She asked him.

"Oh. Umm. I was just wondering if you would-" Robin, again, was cut off.

"Ha! Headshot!" Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed and pointed.

"If that's how they're gonna play," Robin smirked, and made snowballs of his own. Starfire joined in the fun as well. Soon enough, they forgot all about what Robin was going to say.

"Can't get me!" Beast Boy teased and threw another snowball. He transformed into different animals in order to dodge the hits. Cyborg loaded his canon with snow and snowballs shot out of it.

"Ok Y'all, Switch teams!" Cyborg shouted out. Beast Boy joined Robin and Starfire joined Cyborg.

"Hey Robin, watch this. It's gonna go long." Beast Boy made the snowball an extra bigger and transformed into a gorilla for a farther throw. He threw it, and it went far. It zoomed over Cyborg and Starfire, over the dogs, and it was headed right for…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy ran with his hands outstretched. At this point, it seemed everything was in slow motion. SPLAT!

* * *

Ooo I got in some suspense there. I think some of you should know what happens next ;) but plz review, and hang on to the edge of your seat.


	5. Heading Back Temporarily

The four Titans were waiting for something to happen. A gasped of horror was stuck on their faces. Beast Boy backed away from Raven, who expected to get beat up in a matter of seconds. Instead, Raven just sat there, in her meditation position.

"Control yourself Raven, keep it to yourself…" Raven thought to herself. Beast Boy was sure he saw the snowball melt in a matter of seconds. The water made Raven's hair wet, and it dripped down her neck. Suddenly, a nearby mountain began to rumble. Raven was just sitting there, closed eyes and her fists on the side of her head.

"Raven stop!" Beast Boy called out to her.

"Can't…must keep…emotions…" Raven whispered to herself. It looked like an avalanche was about to happen.

"Titans go!" Robin and Starfire got on the sled and waited for Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven to board theirs.

"Raven please!" Beast Boy tried to pull her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on BB bring her over!" Cyborg called, but Beast Boy didn't hear him. So he just ran to the sled and yelled, "mush!"

"What about Raven?" Robin asked, catching up to the dogs. Beast Boy just shrugged. But they all stopped at what they saw next.

Raven, aware of what was happening, started feeling more anger. The more anger, the faster the snow kept calling.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she finally cast. The snow stopped right before it could sweep her away. She forced the snow up the mountains, all secure. Raven teleported in front of her teammates. "You guys need to be more careful." She told them, and then glared at Beast Boy. After getting back from their sled ride, the Titans made it in the evening.

"So…Now what?" Beast Boy asked. But then, colorful lights from the sky started appearing. Everybody was amazed at the beautiful sight.

"The Northern Lights." Raven told him. The colors danced in the sky like ghosts floating around.

"Well tomorrow morning, we'll be going back home just to check on Titan's East and use the T-car." Robin informed. Starfire hugged his arm as they stared upward. The Titans flew over back to the city to eat.

"Is there anything on this menu that's not…you know, fish?" raven raised an eyebrow.

"I know! I'm a vegetarian." Beast Boy shouted.

"There's plenty, just look." Cyborg told them. The Titans sat at the table and were served fresh Alaskan crab legs. Beast Boy backed away with disgust.

"That's it!" He crossed his arms, just when the waitress put a plate of a salad with berries in front of him. "Oo." Beast Boy sat down and ate. The other Titans ate soup before eating raw crab legs, but it was acceptable.

"We should go back now, gonna fly home tomorrow, and then more fun begins." Cyborg yawned.

"Yes, I cannot wait to explore the rest of America." Starfire agreed. They all left for their hotel room.

"Wait!" Beast Boy ran to the gift shop, a few minutes later he came out with moose antler hats. After catching his breath, he popped them on everybody's head.

"Nice." Robin complained. Cyborg and Starfire just laughed, and they all headed to their room.

It was the next morning, time for the Titans to depart on their journey. After a few hours of flight, Beast Boy started a conversation.

"So…we go home, then back on a trip?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, and this time, we get to choose what all of us get to do." Robin replied.

"Aw sweet! But what state order are we going by?" Beast Boy asked.

"Left to right." Robin replied.

"Cool." Beast Boy replied. Another few hours passed and finally they were home.

"Ah, Titans Tower." Cyborg smelled the fresh and got the T-car out. Robin went up to the living room to talk to Titans East.

"So you're telling me, I will be sitting next to you, for the whole trip?" Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"Remember, Starfire can sit in the middle now." Beast Boy pointed. Raven just scowled at him.

"We should get to California by this evening." Robin came back and stated.

"Then let's go!" Cyborg honked the T-car's horn.

"Yup, Hollywood here I come!" Beast Boy jumped into the car. When everybody was in, Cyborg stepped on it. Robin was navigating next to him.

"Mmkay, so you turn left…" Robin looked on the map and told Cyborg which way they were to go to.

"Beast Boy, what is this Hollywood, you speak of?" Starfire asked him.

"It's a city star. Beverly Hills, L.A., that's were all the famous people are. If we're lucky, we could probably see someone! Even luckier, if we see any California girls." Beast Boy imagined it all in his head.

"Somebody slap him please." Raven complained.

* * *

ok so they head back and get ready for the road trip. yay! plz review


	6. West Hollywood

After hours and hours of listening to Beast Boy explain Hollywood, and trying to drown it out with the car's radio, they finally got to their hotel in Beverly Hills.

"YES!" Beast Boy's fists shot straight up. It was so pretty but quiet in the night. The houses had many lights and it was very peaceful. Was it because of high security?

"Well, again, let's get some sleep to have fun tomorrow." Robin instructed. So, to sleep they went. But Beast Boy however couldn't sleep. Robin thought he heard someone walking. Beast Boy was walking out the door. He went back to the T-car and sat there thinking about someone.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I should ask you the same question." Beast Boy replied. Robin walked up to the car.

"Too busy thinking about someone." He stated.

"Really. Who? Oh wait, I know." Beast Boy had just remembered whom Robin liked.

"I was gonna ask her if she wanted to go out with me, but…" Robin just sighed.

"It's okay dude. At least you try to tell her, and she totally likes you back." Beast Boy spat.

"She does?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Dude, isn't it obvious? Just ask her, I'm sure she'll say 'yes'." Beast Boy slouched into the seat.

"Well you seem blue. And you're green." Robin teased.

"Hey not funny dude. It's just…forget it." Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Tell you what, you and Star are really good friends, and Raven is like a sister to me. If you help, I'll help you." Robin offered.

"I don't know Robin. I mean, what if she doesn't…get it?" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Just trust me." Robin gave out his hand for a handshake.

"Deal." They both shook.

"Now get some sleep. We might think of something for tomorrow." Robin advised him. Beast Boy just watched him walk away, and fell asleep in the car.

* * *

"Yo BB!" Cyborg yelled.

"DAAAH!" Beast Boy woke up with a scream.

"You slept in the car? Better not have drooled on the seats." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Beast Boy you should go up to the room and get ready. We're headed for breakfast somewhere special." Robin winked at him. Beast Boy remembered the deal, and ran towards the building. Soon after, he was back in a Hollywood themed shirt and with a camera.

"Okay, let's go." He panted. The car started and they were headed towards a place called, "The Porter Junction Café". When they got there, Beast Boy immediately snapped pictures in every direction.

"Do we all know what we're getting?" Robin asked.

"I'll just get a sandwich wrap." Cyborg replied.

"I would acquire the oat and meal." Starfire stated.

"Earl Grey Tea." Raven blankly replied. Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"I'll have what she's having." Beast Boy pointed at Raven. They all looked at him with confused faces. It was an awkward pause, but Robin understood and placed their order. The other four walked to their seats.

"Hey Raven uh… I was wondering if you, maybe, wanna…" Beast Boy tried to talk to her, but she was ignoring him.

"So BB, what do you think we should see first today?" Cyborg and Starfire smiled at him.

"Hollywood Walk of Fame!" he immediately replied. Robin was coming back to them with their food. It was quite awkward for a while, because everybody was just eating and not making a word.

"Let's go? We got a whole day ahead of us and there's a lot we can do." Robin pointed.

"Well alright then." Cyborg got up. Starfire took a camera out her bag ready for photo taking.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy pointed outside the door.

It was awesome. The Hollywood Walk of Fame, was glistening with stars.

"Look, it's The Simpson's star!" Beast Boy was basically was snapping at the floor every time he took a step. Robin and Starfire were walking together.

"I believe this is right?" Starfire snapped a picture.

"You took a picture, but of yourself." Robin turned the camera over in her hands. Starfire looked at the picture of her neck and giggled. "Here," Starfire handed him the camera, "I'll take it for you." Robin clicked the button and handed the camera back over. They kept on walking until Beast Boy spread his arms out to stop them from walking any further.

"There it is!" Beast Boy pointed to a star. In the gold letters were, "Michael Jackson". Immediately, the camera clicking started. Starfire laughed and snapped one. Cyborg bent over Beast Boy to get a look at the star.

"Here let me take one!" the two were now fighting over the camera.

"Isn't that the Chinese theater over there?" Raven pointed to a huge red building, with stone guardian dragons on the side of the doors. Only Robin was listening to her at the time.

"Hey Raven, maybe you should-" he started.

"If it's about Beast Boy, save it." She put a finger to his lips.

"Chinese theater let's go!" Beast Boy caught sight of the building and dragged them to the nearest crosswalk. At the same time, it was chaos. So many people were walking the streets, you couldn't find your way through. "Everyone get in for a group photo!" Beast Boy excitedly shouted. He handed the camera to a walking passerby. "Could you take out picture please?" and the nice man accepted.

"Okay 1…2…3…" and the man took the picture.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy waved after him. Beast Boy looked at his camera while Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg crowded around him. Soon after walking around West Hollywood, they still had half of the day to explore.

"Beverly Hills!" Robin suggested.

"Booyah!" Cyborg agreed, so they all set for Beverly Hills. "Aw man, it's gonna take forever to find a parking space. You guys wait at the park over there while I drive around." So the other four Titans got out and into Beverly Gardens Park.

There were beautiful works of art. Sculptures, a big sign that said, "Beverly Hills", pathways, a fountain, and a church.

"Hey Robin, I kinda have an idea." Beast Boy leaned over next to him. "Hey Star stand next to Robin over there at the sign." Beast Boy pointed to the sign.

"Hey-" But Robin was cut off because Starfire took him by the hand and ran towards the big sign.

"Cheese!" Beast Boy took a picture of Starfire hugging Robin.

* * *

So...yeah this is part of their Hollywood day X) If you ever been to Hollywood, it's cool but when there's a lot of people, it's hard to get around :p plz review


	7. Beverly Hills

"Hahaha nice one." Beast Boy laughed. Robin seemed irritated but a pleased and thankful. "Where's Raven?" Beast Boy thought. He scanned his eyes left to right but didn't see her.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Dude Robin can you like read minds or something?" Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"Ha. But where is she?" Robin asked again.

"I don't know. She's gone." Beast Boy looked around again.

"Hey'all!" Cyborg came over to the two. "Finally found a parking space." He panted.

"Have you seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked desperately.

"She's by the fountain." Cyborg replied.

"You should go talk to her." Robin whispered. Beast Boy was struck with fear. He lazily walked around the park to find the fountain, and there she was. Legs crossed in her meditating position, and eyes closed. Beast Boy gulped, and carefully walked over to where she was.

"Umm…Raven, I think we should talk." Beast Boy sat down on the grass next to her. Raven paid no attention to him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." Beast Boy quickly said. Raven opened one eye.

"I'm listening." She unimpassionly said.

"Ok I feel like I've been bugging you too much, it's because there's something I wanna tell you." Beast Boy explained. But he felt as if he wasn't ready for it yet. His heart was racing in fear and agony. Raven on the other hand could see him sweating and having trouble. She felt pity for him. Maybe he was embarrassed about something.

"It's fine." She said coldly. She got up, pulled her hood over her head and walked away.

"Wait Raven!" Beast Boy called after her, but did not know what to say the instant she turned around.

"Uh…can I get a picture? Of you?" He asked stupidly. Raven rolled her eyes and walked toward the fountain.

"Where am I gonna stand?" she sighed.

"Just there right- Yeah that's fine!" Beast Boy coordinated her and snapped a photo. "That's good." Beast Boy looked at the beautiful picture of the pretty girl. Raven had already started walking towards the front of the park and Beast Boy ran after her.

"Let's check out the Hollywood sign." Cyborg suggested.

"I thought we could go horseback riding there." Robin informed.

"Ride a horse?" Starfire asked and tilted her head.

"Horseback riding?" Beast Boy asked.

"Urm…" Raven just shrugged.

"Oh come on, it's fun." Cyborg pleaded.

"Let's go!" Robin cheered.

They drove the T-car to Sunset Ranch. Starfire was amazed at all the horses and their size. But so many people seemed to be waiting to board a horse. Each stableman was taking groups of people. When it was the Titan's turn they had three horses ready to be saddled.

"You guys can all go, I'll sit this one out anyway." Raven threw her hands up in the air.

"Or maybe you don't have to." Beast Boy thought and changed into a horse.

"Ugh." Raven was forced to saddle up on Beast Boy.

"Off you guys go!" cried the stableman. Beast Boy lead the trail of horses up the hills and where they can get a good view.

"How glorious!" Starfire pointed out into the trees and to the big Hollywood sign. Starfire snapped a photo and Robin happened to be in the way. Starfire laughed at the face she caught. Robin, was puzzled.

"Nice view." Raven smiled as the wind flowed through her hair. To her surprise, nobody thought it was weird, seeing a purple haired, grey skinned girl, riding a green horse. Well it was Hollywood, anything was possible.

After the 2 hour horse ride, the night was still young.

"Dinner?" Beast Boy asked them in the car.

"Where?" Robin gave him the thumbs up.

"Hold on y'all I get to pick this time!" Cyborg looked around while driving. "There!" Cyborg pointed to a place called "Mulberry Street Pizzeria". After dinner, they drove back to the hotel.

"Get sleep guys." Robin advised. They were all tired and ready to go to sleep. After a rush of getting ready, they jumped into bed and slept.

* * *

**PLZ READ ME**

**Ok, a couple of things I want to list here. First of all, I'd love to thank those who pointed the "Beast Boy vegetarian" situation, I really appreciate it.**

** Second, if you have any requests or ideas, you can send them. Just put it in a review or pm me.**

**Third, Fri-Sun, there may rarely or may not be any new updates because I'm having surgery tomorrow and I need time to recover. So thanks guys and plz review!**


	8. Crater Lake

Robin was the first to get up this time and looked at the clock.

"8:45." his eyes drowsily began to close. But caught them before they shut completely. "Wake up guys! We have to get going." Robin yawned. But, nobody woke. Robin became irritated with this and pushed Beast Boy and Cyborg off the side of the bed.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Beast Boy moaned while rubbing his head. Robin folded his arms and scowled.

"What has happened?" Starfire was watching with the blanket over half of her face. Raven was watching in

"We woke up late, and if we're going to go camping in Crater Lake, then we better get going." Robin got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Well then we should get going." Raven had just woken up.

"Say goodbye to Hollywood." Beast Boy took a picture of the window's view.

"So did you make your move?" Robin patted him on the shoulder.

"Uh…"

"That's alright, I wanna say thanks though for what you did yesterday. Nice plan." Robin thanked him and went to go pack the rest of his belongings. Soon after, the girls were done getting ready.

"Oregon, here we go!" Cyborg shouted in the car.

"You don't have to scream, we're all here." Raven muttered. As they were driving, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven had fallen asleep.

"I heard you and BB are in on something?" Cyborg asked with a smirk.

"Oh umm, I'm helping him to ask Raven out. In return he's helping me get with Starfire." Robin explained.

"Hmmm…Can I help?" Cyborg smiled like a little kid.

"Sure I guess." Robin replied.

"So camping at Crater Lake?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah at the Mazama Campgrounds." Robin said while digging through maps.

"This should be fun." Cyborg laughed as he turned the wheel. After the longest drive they've ever driven, they finally got to Crater Lake.

"Booyah! Finally." Cyborg told himself. With his elbow he had nudged Robin, who had fallen asleep.

"Wha?" Robin stretched his arms wide. "We there?" he asked.

"Mhm." It was night, but they would be camping for two days.

"Woo finally." Robin yawned.

"Hey guys wake up!" Cyborg alerted. The other three muttered and complained about how tired they were.

"Aw come on guys, we still have to set up the tent." Robin broke to them as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Oh we're here?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven asked him in her emotionless voice.

"Ok you girls set up your tents and we'll set up ours." Robin pointed to tents waiting to be assembled. It was already midnight when they set up all their stuff.

"Oh gosh, our schedule is all messed up." Beast Boy complained. Everybody trailed to their tents and fell asleep once more.

It was next morning, and every titan woke up early. They got ready and got out of the tents to find the warm temperature.

"What should we do first?" Beast Boy asked. It was a bit of a silence, but finally someone spoke.

"I'm going to make tea to warm us up." Raven opened the trunk of the T-car and searched in her luggage.

"Go, the 'hiking'." Starfire suggested.

"Take a wildlife tour!" Cyborg hoped.

"Let's go on a photo walk?" Beast Boy pulled out his camera again. "Or we should just explore?"

"Hide and Seek!" Robin shouted. "It'd be a good way to get to know our surroundings and have a bit of fun. We'll also get to see things." Robin pointed out.

"Oh what fun!" Starfire jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Beast Boy, don't use your powers." Robin told him. To him, it would apparently be cheating, but also dangerous.

"Ok, let's all go hide. Who's gonna seek?" Beast Boy asked. Nobody volunteered, until Beast Boy raised his hand in excitement.

"Ok, BB, count to 20, and we'll hide." Cyborg pushed Beast Boy and Robin into the trees as Beast Boy began to count. Raven was pouring water into the kettle when Beast Boy leaned over next to her.

"What are the chances of telling me where they're hiding?" He asked her in a smooth voice.

"Slim to none." Raven replied. Beast Boy wasn't surprised, backed away, and went to go find his friends. As soon as he left, Raven smirked at herself and whispered,

"Cyborg is hiding behind a rock, Robin and Starfire are hiding up a tree."

* * *

lol well I am trying really hard to post as many chapters as i can before tomorrow, this might be my last until i recover. but plz review and send any suggestions u'd like to see :)


	9. Camping

BEFORE YOU READ: I wanna apologize for the delay in not updating. I had to recover and my mind has been off so... now you can read X)

* * *

"Aw man, I shouldn't have volunteered to count." Beast Boy scratched at his arm and looked around for his friends. He a huge rock and figured that any of them can be hiding behind there. "Cyborg!" Beast Boy pointed and called out.

"That was fast." Cyborg thought.

"Well it was an obvious hiding place." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Where can the two lovebirds be?" Cyborg asked him.

"I don't know…" Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking around. From above, on a branch Robin and Starfire were watching and sitting together.

"So I wonder how long it's gonna take to find us." Robin scooted over a bit more next to Starfire.

"Perhaps we should just wait here?" Starfire asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey Starfire I wanna tell you something." Robin confronted.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire's eyes just glistened and sparkled like emeralds.

"Well umm…we've known each other for a long time. We're great friends and I have this feeling-" Robin held her hand with both of his.

"Robin," Starfire smiled at him.

"Starfire would you maybe like to, go out?" Robin finally had the urge to ask her. Starfire gasped.

"Robin, I would love to!" She hugged him and Robin returned the show of affection.

"Ha found you guys!" Beast Boy was pointing up at them. Cyborg had his arms folded with a smile on his face. Robin and Starfire suddenly pulled away and jumped down. "Uh… was I interrupting?" Beast Boy asked.

"You actually weren't." Robin held tightly to Starfire's hand.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah."

"Finally!" Cyborg threw up his hands in the air.

"We should go back to our campsite." Beast Boy suggested.

"Friend Cyborg, shall I race you?" Starfire tapped Cyborg on the shoulder.

"You're on Star!" Cyborg started running but Starfire was already ahead by flying.

"So she said yes?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Mhm." Robin nodded.

"Lucky." Beast Boy snorted.

"Hey just be patient. We'll do something about it." Robin encouraged. When they got back, Raven was in the tent reading a book by flashlight. "Well she left tea for us." Robin pointed to the kettle that was warming up in low fire.

"What else should we do today?" Beast Boy asked and sipped.

"There are lots." Cyborg smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but me and Starfire just need time alone so…" Robin couldn't finish his sentence.

"Uh…that's right! So, come Raven let's go for a walk!" Beast Boy pulled on Raven's arm. Raven tugged back and pulled her hood over her head.

"Yeah I think Cy will need a nap after sleeping late last night." Cyborg walked back into the tent.

"So uh Starfire what would you like to do?" Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have heard about the term, 'cloud watching'." Starfire looked up and saw many white clouds floating by. She then looked down that Robin lay on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Lie down." Robin patted the grass next to him. Starfire gave him a smile and lay next to him, holding his hand.

"Robin look! That looks like a gigantic plorgus." Starfire giggled at the misshapen cloud. Robin couldn't but giggle as well, then turned to his side to look at Starfire. Her face was reflecting the sunlight back up towards the blue sky. Starfire caught him staring at her, so she looked back at him with a smile.

Raven and Beast Boy were walking quietly through the forest. Along the way, out of Raven's sight, Beast Boy had been picking wildflowers and gathering them behind his back.

"Hey Raven, can we talk?" Beast Boy asked as he bent down to pick another flower.

"If it's about what happened, I told you, I already forgive you." She said coldly.

"Well it's not about that." Beast Boy explained. But he couldn't himself to tell her. "Erm…It's about my feel-. About my f-. About my…favorite movie!" Beast Boy suddenly ran behind a tree and reenacted his favorite scene. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. They walked so far that they got to the lake. "Whoa." Beast Boy looked around the humongous body of water with a small body on land in the middle. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. Raven unfolded her arms and concentrated on a small stone. She skipped it alongside Beast Boy's.

"Nice toss?" Beast Boy smiled at her. Raven's smile faded away after a few seconds.

"I'm going back." Raven started to walk back to their site. Beast Boy was still awestruck at the sight.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Beast Boy tried to keep up. The night had fallen on all of them and by the time Beast Boy and Raven got back; Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were sitting around a campfire, roasting marshmallows.

"Hey you guys!" Robin raised his free hand in the air and signaled for them to come over. Raven took a seat next to Starfire and Beast Boy sat in between to Raven and Cyborg.

"Booyah! The s'mores are almost ready." Cyborg got out the chocolate and graham crackers.

"I don't eat marshmallows." Beast boy turned away from the fire. He saw a few fireflies that shined through the dark. Reaching for his jar, he got up and ran into the forest, leaving the flowers next to Raven.

"Mmm… Delicious. I demand more of these 's'mores'!" Starfire's eyes glowed electric green.

"Cool it Star, then enough crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate for more." Cyborg hand her his s'mores kit. Starfire smiled at him and melted marshmallows over the fire. Robin heard owl hooting of all sorts.

"Sure is a spooky night, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Cyborg suggested. Starfire clapped her hands once more.

"Won-de-fu!" she tried to tried to say with a mouthful of s'mores.

"Here's one, a girl's parents went out of town one night," Cyborg told. "The only company she had was her dog. Her parents told her to lock all the doors and windows before going to bed, and so she tried. One window in the basement did not close." Starfire gasped.

"How frightening!" She breathed.

"She went upstairs and got ready for bed. After hopping in bed, her dog slept under. Before she could sleep, the girl put her hand under the bed so that the dog may lick it, to let her know he was there. That night at 12:00, she woke up. She heard a dripping sound. She thought to herself that she left the sink on, and was too lazy to turn it off. So she put her hand under the bed, to make sure the dog was there." At this point, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were waiting in the sea of suspense. "Now, she woke up three times and repeated this, until morning. She got up and went to the bathroom and found her dog dead in the bathtub. In the dog's blood wrote, 'Humans can lick too'." Cyborg had a huge, creepy grin on his face. Starfire had her eyes closed and Robin was just sitting frozen in fear. Raven put her arm on her side to support her structure, when she felt something poke her. She found the flowers Beast Boy had picked while they were walking.

"Oo. Now if they're really scary that would make it interesting." she poked.

"Ok then Raven, if you got something scary go for it." Cyborg tested her. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She told them the story of the Japanese ghost Teke-teke.

Beast Boy caught many fireflies and was ready to show them to his friends. As he ran through the foliage, he walked in and scared them all.

"Look guys! Fireflies!" Beast Boy held the jar up proudly as the others gasped for breath.

"We should stop scaring ourselves before something really bad happens." Robin insisted.

"But look! Let's all make a wish and let the fireflies out." Beast Boy shouted. There was a moment of silence, then Beast Boy unscrewed the top of the jar. What seemed like hundreds of fireflies flew out into the night sky.

"What was your wish Robin?" Starfire asked him.

"It already came true." He replied. "Well we're leaving tomorrow so get some sleep." They all quietly walked back to their tents.

* * *

thanks for all your support guys i really appreciate it. plz review!


	10. Seattle Center or Washington Arboretum

Nobody talked all morning they were so tired from last night, they almost collapsed on their knees sleeping. They were driving their way to Seattle Washington. Beast Boy and Starfire were looking at the maps when Beast Boy saw a great place to take Raven.

"This place looks glorious!" Starfire pointed to Seattle Center on the brochure map.

"That's Seattle Center Star, so cool." Beast Boy thought about the awesome fun they were going to have.

"Hey Cyborg where are you planning on going?" Robin asked.

"Well let's see, I need to drive you and Star to Seattle Center, then I'm going to drive Raven to the Washington Park Arboretum, and-"

"Raven you're not coming with us?" Beast Boy put his hands on his head.

"Well, what can I do there? Swim with you guys?" Raven shrugged.

"It's not actually swimming Raven, but y-" Robin started.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Beast Boy pointed to himself.

"Why do you care so much?" Raven asked with a confused face.

"Umm…well you, deserve some more fun?" Beast Boy covered up.

"I don't do that much fun. Plus I don't wanna be a bother to you guys." Raven replied. It was quiet for the rest of the trip. No speaking, just the sounds of being inside a moving car.

"Seattle!" Cyborg looked around the buildings that reflected the sun's glare.

"I see the Space Needle!" Beast Boy pointed outside the window at the tower. Cyborg stopped at the loading place and Robin and Starfire got off with their belongings.

"So we'll pick Raven up when she calls us, then we head off to Idaho." Robin gave his signature thumbs up, and Cyborg pulled the T-car away from his parking space.

"So Raven, what's an arboretum? And what are you going to do there?" Cyborg asked her.

"An arboretum is a botanical garden, mainly filled with trees. It'd be a great place to meditate after what we've all been through so far. I have hardly anytime to meditate anymore." Raven looked from out the window to down at her feet.

"You seem depressed. Maybe Beast Boy was right, you might need a little more fun." Cyborg snickered. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You bet I was right!"

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg and Raven jerked their heads over their shoulders. Cyborg quickly turned towards the wheel and slammed on the brakes. "Man what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked him.

"Uh…I wanted to go to the arbortorium thing…" Beast Boy said softly.

"Arboretum." Raven corrected.

"You could've let us know!" Cyborg argued.

"Yeah but I wanted it to be a surprise." Beast Boy lied.

"That doesn't convince us." Raven shot a warning look at him.

"Ok ok you got me! I changed my mind at the last minute and you left before I could tell you." Beast Boy caught his breath. "_That ought' a convince them," _Beast Boy thought. Cyborg just made a 'thinking face' and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Well Raven here's your stop." Cyborg stopped in front of the trail and dropped Raven off. Beast Boy jumped out alongside of her. "Now if you need to be picked up or if there's a problem, use your communicator." Cyborg winked and drove away.

"Like I have a choice." Raven muttered.

"So Raven, what do you wanna do?" Beast Boy shuddered. He took his camera from his pocket and checked the memory card.

"Well, I'm going to walk around…" Raven replied. There was nothing to do but to walk around and view the scenery in a botanical garden.

"Oh…well, then let's go." Beast Boy scratched his head.

Robin and Starfire were headed towards The International Fountain. People (especially children) were taking a soak in the huge circle. All the cute little kids playing around with the water delighted Starfire.

"How wonderful!" Starfire cheered. Robin smiled and took her hand. Starfire looked down and then at Robin. Together they strolled around the park, to the museums, houses, and buildings where they observed everything. Especially, the Metropolis.

"This is cool." Robin told her.

"Unbelievably 'cool'!" Starfire clapped.

Cyborg got back and mad his way to the Space Needle. Looking down from the observation deck gave him an amazing view of Seattle.

"Sweet!" Cyborg took many pictures with his camera.

Beast Boy snapped pictures only at the trees that seemed pretty to him. Not so long after, Beast Boy saw Raven who was meditating in the middle of two trees in the Woodland Garden lawn.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" In the usual tone.

"Hey Raven, how do you focus so hard?" Beast boy sat next to her.

"Years of practice for me." She replied with her eyes closed. Beast Boy just sat there trying to forget all his worries and thoughts.

"This is impossible!" Beast Boy jumped up and down. Raven opened one eye and looked at him. She tried to stop her laugh, but let out a small grin.

"You wanna take another walk? That sort of helps." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Uhm Ok." Beast Boy shrugged. As they were walking, he almost got the hang of it. The only thought in his mind was Raven. "Why can't I get her out of my mind!" he shouted. He looked to see Raven, who stopped and stared at him. She raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy coughed and tried to look normal.

"Whatever you're doing, you're trying too hard." Raven told him. They had stopped under giant sequoias that toward over them.

"You think so?" Beast Boy looked with a surprise face.

"Just relax." Raven instructed. Beast Boy immediately realized she was talking about the meditation method. He thought his feelings were blown.

"You it's getting dark, we should be calling Cyborg to pick us up." Beast Boy changed the subject.

"Why are you in a hurry all the time now?" Raven asked.

"Because I love y-. I love this vacation!" Beast Boy couldn't hold it in much longer but quickly caught himself. Raven was no longer paying attention because Cyborg was on the communicator.

"Hey Rae we're coming to pick you and BB up so go where I dropped you off." Cyborg instructed.

"Sure thing Cyborg." Raven said blankly. Beast Boy and Raven walked towards the pick-up spot and waited. Soon, the T-car pulled over for them to get on.

"Let this vacation be perpetual, because we're going to Idaho!" Cyborg told them. Beast Boy didn't get the joke but Raven just sighed at the horrible pun.

* * *

well nothing special in this chapter, but just wait. I love you guys' patience and taking the time to actually read these. love u readers and plz review!

oh and guys i made a fb, a fb page, and a blog regarding me as an author so plz check that out. the other 2 links are on my profile

My facebook PAGE: pages/RavenGagalover/299270213504242 (plz like)


	11. Rifting and Laser Tag

"Shopping at Hyde Park." Robin whispered to himself. In his mind, he was being the regular boy. Hating shopping but will do it for his girl. "Listen up guys, we're all shopping and Hell's Canyon."

"_Hell's _Canyon?" Beast Boy gulped.

"It's an amazing site." Robin replied.

"And…you can go rifting…" Cyborg added.

"RIFTING? I'm in!" Beast Boy raised his hand. Everybody just laughed at him for being so dopey. It was about one hour until they got to Hyde Park, Boise Idaho. The Titans got out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Okay team, we have 1 hour and 30 minutes, then we gotta get a move on to Hell's Canyon." Cyborg checked his built-in watch. Everyone nodded in agreement. Starfire and Robin walked the opposite direction of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven crossed the street to a small bookstore.

"Look Cyborg!" Beast Boy pointed to a candy shop named, "Goody's". They hastily walked over and saw the nice old fashioned, but cute shop. There was a variety of ice-cream everywhere, also other desserts. So much candy and sweets were displayed on the counter. "Dude…" It all looked so good. Cyborg was already eyeing some chocolates on his left.

"Free samples?" The lady on the counter asked. The two nodded at her with mouths wide open.

Robin and Starfire were walking down when Starfire put her face against a window. It was a little clothing chop on the corner of the street. Robin followed her inside and just watched her look at all the clothing, hats, scarves, shoes, and fashion accessories. It wasn't long until Starfire was carrying shopping bags full of cute tops, hats, and shoes. It was a very small town so Robin just took Star to the park. After a while, Cyborg had called everyone up on their communicator.

"Hey guys it's been an hour and a half we better be goin if you don't want it to be freezing when rafting." Everybody made their way to the car and got it.

"So Star you went shopping for clothes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes she did." Robin replied without looking.

"What's up Robin, you sound like it's a bad thing?" Cyborg taunted. Robin grew a bit irritated and did not talk back, and hoped Starfire did not here what his friend had said.

"Oh yes! I have bought this cute fluffy scarf!" Starfire threw on the feather boa and the dust flew everywhere.

"Starfire, the feathers are getting into my book." Raven told her.

"Oh, sorry Raven!" Starfire laughed at the feathers all up in Raven's hair and quietly put the boa away. "May I ask what kind of book?" Starfire smiled at her.

"The Devouring-By Simon Holt." Raven replied in her dead monotone.

"Hey you guys, there's our site." Cyborg pointed up the trail. After parking, getting down to Snake Lake, they finally were ready to go.

"Starfire wanna give it a try?" Robin asked her.

"No thank you." Starfire looked up at the terrible weather.

"You guys need help?" Raven asked Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"If we flip, then yeah." Cyborg replied while putting on his life vest.

"I'll try to stay focused." Raven told him. Soon, the boys were sent rafting.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy waved to her as they passed Raven and Starfire who were meditating on a rock.

"Look out Beast Boy!" Robin tried to paddle to their safety.

"We're flipping!" Cyborg called. As the boat swayed from side to side it was about to completely flip over. Raven got up and held the boat just in time.

"Dude we should totally do this another time, because we're so inexperienced!" Beast Boy waved his arms around.

After rifting, the boys went on land and back up to their car. The girls flew along behind them. They drove to Utah at dawn right after stopping at a gas station.

"Industry." Cyborg said to Robin.

"What?" Robin didn't catch it.

"Utah's state motto." Cyborg told him.

"Oh." Robin felt stupid.

"Trust me you guys, Utah will be as fun as all the other states we just visited." Cyborg informed the three stooges in the back. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were really tired, and did not pay much attention to what _anyone _was saying.

"Utah will be girl's time, boy's time, and then group time." Robin planned.

"Yeah we've been taking too much time as individuals. After all, we're a _group_ on a trip." Cyborg was almost talking to himself. Everybody seemed so tired. Cyborg just chuckled and said to himself, "Don't worry, after today, we'll be able to sleep." He yawned.

The four titans woke up to still be in the car. Cyborg was still driving, but they could tell they were in the State of Utah. "Wake up y'all!" Cyborg called to his companions.

"Utah?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his eyes. He looked out the window to see a mall.

"Red Cliff Mall Star and Raven." Robin turned to the two girls. Raven got out of the car, followed happily by Starfire. After the door shut and the girls walked to the mall entrance, Cyborg drive to a nearby place.

"So Cyborg what are doing?" Beast Boy asked in a bored voice.

"You'll see." Cyborg parked in the parking lot of a place called, "Laser Quest".

"Wow. You guys will be owned I swear." Robin told them.

"We'll see about that." Cyborg patted Robin's shoulder.

"Guys what are we doing?" Beast Boy was desperate to know.

"You'll see." Robin smirked at him. Next thing you know, Beast Boy was laughing an evil laugh, wearing a laser vest and holding a laser gun.

"Come out bird boy!" he called to Robin. Robin rolled out from his hiding spot and shot at Beast Boy. Beast Boy dodged and something had caught his eye. "Better watch out Cy!" There were lasers flying everywhere. There was a lot of dodging and running. Towards the end of the game, all three of the boys were tagged at least once.

"I beat you guys." Robin folded his arms and smiled.

"No way man!" Cyborg ranted about Robin in the game.

"Laser tag is awesome." Beast Boy said to himself.

* * *

sorry about the long wait guys. i am really busy now but this week, hopefully i will be a lot faster. BTW when you guys review (and plz do), if u've ever played laser tag before, share it becuz it sounds fun! ^_^


	12. Bowling

Shopping with Starfire was easy for Raven because Starfire did almost all the shopping. In the last shop they looked at, Raven would just watch as Star would pick a ton of hairpins.

"Friend, do you like this color of hair ornament? I shall purchase it for you if you like." Starfire was smiling in her face.

"No thanks Star." Raven just faced the other direction. She just leaned against the corner when two things caught her eye. Starfire then just finished her shopping and soon, they were outside the mall waiting for the guys. They waited for nearly an hour and half.

"Where are the boys?" Starfire asked out of boredom.

"It's nearly 1:00." Raven checked her communicator.

"Raven, what items have you purchased?" Starfire asked willingly. Raven gulped at the question and kept a straight face on.

"Nothing really." She quickly replied. The T-car had then pulled up in front of them.

"Come on y'all! Time for lunch!" Cyborg called.

"Hey guys we had the awesomest time ever!" Beast Boy was still in excitement.

"Oo! Please share with us!" Starfire pleaded as she zoomed into the car.

"Yes, tell us." Raven said sarcastically. After a nice lunch, the Titans were driving through St. George.

"Hey, umm you guys wanna go bowling?" Cyborg asked.

"Bowling?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I can't remember the last time I've ever done that." Beast Boy tried to recall if he ever bowled in his life.

"Bowling means to play, the bowl?" Starfire asked.

"Bowling is a game where you roll a ball to knock down pins." Robin explained to her.

"We can go to Dixie's Bowling and Recreation Center." Cyborg pointed to small building.

"Last chance to turn back." Beast Boy muttered.

After parking the car, they entered the bowling alley. It was bright and the loud sounds of bowling balls rolling filled the air.

"Well, we better get the bowling shoes on." Robin walked toward the counter to trade in his shoes.

"Do they give back our feet's clothing?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"Well, yeah." Beast Boy said in a "isn't it obvious?" voice. They all traded for bowling shoes and walked down to the bowling alley.

"Have you ever earned a Turkey before?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Baggers even." Robin replied with a smirk.

"Dude no your just lying, there's no way, you can get 4 strikes in a row." Beast Boy argued.

"This game has something to do with game birds?" Starfire was puzzled.

"Turkey Star. It means 3 strikes in a row." Cyborg explained.

"Well… are you guys gonna play?" Raven was sitting on the benches, leaning on a 6 lb. bowling ball.

"I'll take first shot." Robin picked up a 13 pound ball, took aim, and rolled. 8 pins knocked down.

"Spare." Beast Boy predicted to Cyborg and Starfire. And sure enough, Robin had hit a spare.

"Alright Cyborg, your turn." Robin gave him a competitive look. He sat next to Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. Cyborg grabbed the nearest ball and rolled. 9 pins. Attempting to make a spare, he was distracted and couldn't knock down the last pin.

"My turn!" Beast Boy ran up, grabbed 14 lb. and was pulled back by the heavy weight.

"Perhaps, I shall roll." Starfire picked a 16 pounder, and rolled with no effort. "Glorious! I have achieved what is called a Strike!" Starfire jumped up and down clapping.

"Wha?" Beast Boy didn't believe it.

"Nice job Star!" Robin cheered. She ran over to him to give him a loving hug.

"Now I'll try." Beast Boy breathed. He picked up a 13 pound ball, and his hand was pulled down to the ground. 12 pound, he was struggling to keep in his grip. 10 pound was just at his limits. "This will go." Beast Boy rolled, and…gutter ball. Cyborg and Robin gave each other a high-five. Starfire just giggled and pointed. Raven, tried not to laugh. It was her turn. Not bothering to get up, she used her telekinesis to roll a 13 pound ball. 7 pins were knocked down.

"Nice shot?" Beast Boy scratched his head. Raven just gave him a smirky smile.

"My turn again." Robin got up, did hid turn. Soon, everybody was just taking their turn. Beast Boy, took his last turn (he had been failing miserably) and rolled the ball. It knocked down 9 pins, and 1 was still tumbling.

"Come on! Fall!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven opened one eye, concentrated, and knocked it down. "Strike!" Beast Boy yelled. He ran around in circles with hands in the air. Robin peeked over his shoulder, and looked at Raven. She winked at him, and Robin gave her the thumbs up in return.

"What a fun game!" Starfire walked over to Robin and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So where are we headed next Cyborg?" Robin looked up at his friend.

"You'll see. We'll finally be able to get some rest there." Cyborg replied. In the car, Robin and Cyborg, were the only ones awake. Or, so they thought.

"It was Raven wasn't it?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Who gave Beast Boy a strike? Yeah." Robin replied, adjusting the mirror. Beast Boy was enraged, but stayed quiet.

* * *

awwwwww. anyways you guys I could not upload this yesterday because I was busy watching the olympics . yes. the olympics are more important than my stories ;) jk. anyways plz review and thank you guys for your patience 3


	13. First Day in Vegas

"I think you should wake the three up." Cyborg told Robin. It suddenly got all bright and filled with lights.

"Cyborg where are we?" Beast Boy was awakened by the loud music coming from outside the car.

"Las Vegas Nevada." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy and Robin's eyes widened.

"Holy…" Bright lights, tons of people, loud music, hot temperatures. The girls were also awakened by all the detail.

"Whoa." Raven looked out the window.

"How beautiful!" Starfire saw all the lights and people, the fashion show mall, all the beautiful hotels.

"This will be fun." Robin laughed.

"Yeah and you know our hotel?" Cyborg asked.

"Uhh…" Beast Boy was going to answer but he didn't know anything about the hotel's names.

"Circus Circus." Cyborg sort of sang. Pulling up to the parking lot, Cyborg dropped of his teammates. "I'mma park this baby in this boiling parking lot then catch up with you guys ok?" Cyborg called out the window from inside.

"Sure thing dude." Beast Boy replied. Using a luggage cart, Beast Boy and Robin went to the check in counter. Starfire went straight toward the gift shop. After the man gave Robin the two room keys, he and Beast Boy headed towards the elevator. Starfire and Raven quickly caught up to them.

"You excited?" Robin asked his friends. They all nodded, well, except Beast Boy.

"What is wrong Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing." He replied. After getting out the elevator, they made their way to their room.

"Here Star, this is your room key." Robin gave her the card. "You are right next door." He pointed to her right. They girls went into their room as the boys did.

In the boy's room, Cyborg had arrived moments later. Beast Boy was sitting on the bed just looking down at the floor.

"You're acting a bit out of character. What happened?" Robin asked him.

"I was just kind of mad when Raven knocked down the last pin in the bowling game." Beast Boy told him. Robin, was going to ask how he knew but, rather didn't.

"It's just a game." He said instead.

"It's not that! It's that, I think she feels sorry for me and that I'm a loser or something. I kinda think, that she thinks, _I'm_ incapable." Beast Boy explained.

"Since when did you use big words?" Robin laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Well tomorrow, I know just the thing. Me and Cyborg are gonna set you up so you can do this." Robin planned. Beast Boy just gulped and slumped onto the floor.

"Courage man!" Cyborg had come out of the bathroom.

In the girl's room, Raven and Starfire were getting ready for bed.

"How are you and Robin?" Raven asked while she blow-dried her hair.

"Oh, we are, making the 'good progress'." Starfire smiled at her as she brushed.

"Well that's good." Raven started combing her short hair.

"Yes it feels joyful." Starfire replied. Raven was very happy for her friend, but also thought about her little situation…

"Well I'll see you in the morning." Raven raced out of the bathroom, and went to sleep.

A knock came on the girl's door next morning.

"You guys ready for some fun?" Cyborg shouted to them. Starfire and Raven woke up to find it was 8:14 A.M. After preparing, they went outside with the guys and down the hall.

"Circus, Circus games, and Adventure Dome." Robin thought. His hand had reached down and grabbed Starfire's. The two looked at each other and just smiled. The elevator made a, "BING!" and the doors parted. First, they went through the casino towards the huge stairs leading up to the circus.

"Let's go play a game Cy!" Beast Boy and Cyborg went toward the balloon darts game. Robin turned to Raven and whispered in her ear,

"You should accompany them." He tipped her. Raven just stared straight on at the two boys and walked after them. Robin and Starfire walked towards the water gun game.

Raven walked over and watched the boys play the game.

"If I win three times, I win the giant bear." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"So you can give it to-" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy had elbowed him real hard, causing Cyborg to miss. Beast Boy threw his last dart. And it missed.

"Just let it go Beast Boy, there are other games." Cyborg took him by the shoulder and walked away. Raven walked along side them. Beast Boy slipped away in a flash and towards a little sweet shop.

"Cotton candy?" He came with 2 sticks of cotton candy. He reached over Cyborg and handed it to Raven. Raven blushed slowly took it from his hand. So many games were played when Robin called them up on the communicator.

"Let's hit Adventure Dome?" Robin asked them. Cheering came from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Them and Raven went downstairs and met Robin in the hall. Then, took an escalator up to the mini theme park.

"Awesome." Beast Boy looked up at the huge pink roller coaster. Starfire laughed in happiness and sped away with Robin.

"Let's go on that one." Beast Boy pointed to the ride called, "Chaos."

"That looks fun!" Cyborg ran towards it.

"Race 'ya Raven!" Beast Boy tagged her arm and ran after Cyborg.

Robin and Starfire were waiting in line for the bumper cars.

"What is the object of this game?" Starfire turned to her boyfriend and asked him.

"Just drive the car around, crash it, and bump it." Robin replied. The gate then opened and it was their turn to pick a car. Starfire and Robin happily sat in their own cars as soon as the ride started; Starfire was bumping Robin everywhere he turned.

"How exciting!" After that, the two went on to the pink roller coaster they saw when they had first come.

"Come on let's go ride Canyon Blaster!" Robin led her to the entrance.

"It looks…" Starfire scanned the attraction with her eyes.

"You'll be fine." Robin told her.

"I…will?" Starfire was a bit worried.

"This will be extremely cool." Robin whispered in her ear as they sat in the cart.

"Robin," Before the ride started, Robin could tell that Starfire was a bit nervous because she gripped his hand.

"It's okay Star…" Then, the cart went up slowly, and accelerated. The pair were laughing and screaming for joy, feeling that it was the best day ever.

Cyborg and Beast Boy rode chaos. Raven just waited for them on the bottom of the ride. The ride stopped and the two boys walked up to their patient friend.

"You wanna ride the Inverter?" Beast Boy pleaded to Raven.

"No." she replied in her usual tone.

"Come on Raven." Cyborg sot of 'helped out'.

"Ugh. Fine." Raven just got in line with them. When they sat in the seat, Raven was already regretting it. She had her hood up, but not for long. The ride would spin upside down, and stay upside down.

"Sweet!" The two boys were screaming and laughing at the experience. Raven was just stunned and scared. She was trying hard to keep her emotions in tact before she could kill someone.

"Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm." She whispered to herself. Lucky for her, the ride was over soon. She ran towards the food court and sat down on a chair.

"Uhmm raven are you okay?" Beast Boy walked to his friend who walked over.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You wanna go play a game?" Beast Boy waved a dollar in his hand.

"…No." she didn't bother to even look up at the caring green boy.

"I think your just hungry." Beast Boy softly laughed. This time, Raven looked into his sparkling and gave him a loving smile. "Cyborg, call Robin so we can go to a buffet or something." Beast Boy requested.

Robin and Starfire were walking alongside. They shared a cone of cotton candy as they strolled around. Robin heard a beep from his communicator.

"Hey Cyborg."

"You guys wanna go eat?" Cyborg asked.

"You guys are hungry?" Robin teased.

"Yeah man, and we should be getting chow because it's past lunchtime already. In fact, if we go to a buffet, they'd be serving dinner already." Cyborg explained.

"Okay." Robin turned off his communicator. They all met up with each other and then drove around in the T-car.

"What buffet?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know you're the driver." Robin replied.

"Aw come on dude you know I'm up for anything now just tell me what buffet you wanna go to!" Cyborg shouted.

"Please friends do not fight." Starfire spoke but wasn't heard from all the yelling.

"Could they please just choose somewhere to eat?" Raven said to herself.

"There!" Beast Boy pointed to the hotel 'Rio'. "I heard Rio World Buffet is a good place to eat. Cyborg went into the lot of the big hotel and parked. They were lucky that the line wasn't as big.

"This is great." Cyborg ruffled up Beast Boy's hair.

"How many in your group?" the woman asked Robin.

"Five." Robin held up five fingers. They were seated, given drinks, and were free to explore all the food. Cyborg and Beast Boy raced to all the food and got as many as he wanted. Robin and Starfire were getting food together (Robin was helping Starfire pick out her food).

"Dude this is awesome." Beast Boy was eating food from all styles.

"What will we do after this?" Cyborg asked with his mouth full.

"You're already thinking about that?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you guys want we can stay up all night touring the place." Robin suggested.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered.

"Wondrous." Starfire gave Robin a hug.

* * *

man i will try to upload another chapter today just for you guys. plz review! :)


	14. He Finally asks her!

"Oh my gosh. That was a lot of food." Cyborg and Beast Boy were struggling to keep themselves, standing up.

"You guys eat too much." Robin pointed at the two as they waited to cross the street.

"Why don't we just split up? I don't wanna go on a roller coaster after I just ate too much." Beast Boy complained as they crossed. Starfire has begged to go on another roller coaster with Robin after their fun experience.

"Okay, well me and Starfire are going to New York New York." Robin turned to Starfire, who smiled back at him.

"Oo! That means I can visit M&M's World!" Cyborg said in excitement.

"Okay then," Beast Boy stood straight up. "And we're going to see the pirate show tonight."

"Great." Raven groaned.

"Why don't we meet over there at the Bellagio's dancing water show?" he asked.

"No problem." Beast Boy and Cyborg both said.

"Alright then see you guys later." Robin and Starfire went the opposite direction.

"Another roller coaster I am so excited!" Starfire squealed.

"Yeah. I guess you learned to love them." Robin stated.

"I don't know whether if it's the roller coaster or you who I've learned to love." Starfire said, gazing at Robin. Robin blushed a bit and beamed at her.

"Well then you'll just have to choose on over the other." He joked. They entered the huge hotel, which was decorated just like New York City.

"Is this how New York really looks like?" Starfire asked.

"We'll see when we get there." Robin reminded her that they are on a trip to go to all 50 states.

"So far it looks lovely." She said under her breath. Her beautiful hair was down her back.

"Let's go find the ride." Robin told her. They walked through the hotel and up the escalator to find where they will be boarding the ride. "You ready?" Robin asked her as they got in.

"Yes!" Starfire's eyes grew wider.

"This one seems scarier than the other one." Robin tried to make her scared again.

"I-" but the ride started and Starfire was speechless. They were going up the rails very slowly, the suspense was churning in their stomachs. Robin looked at Starfire again and saw her eyes were a bit teary. He sort of felt sorry forcing her into his arms, and now felt as scared as she was.

"Here we go…" Robin said to himself. He glanced at Starfire who was half smiling and half in fear. When they got to the top, the roller coaster zoomed down and everyone on the ride was screaming. Starfire, who again was laughing, put her arms in the air. Robin admired her spirit when it came to things. The cart went through loops, twists, and turns, but it lasted only minutes. The ride went slow again and pulled over at the station.

"Glorious!" Starfire pulled Robin into a hug.

"Let's go have more fun. You wanna see the lions?" Robin asked.

"There are lions?" Starfire asked.

"In MGM Grand. Come on!" Robin pulled the laughing alien with him out the door.

Cyborg walked toward the big coke elevator next to the M&M's building. He went inside the candy store and it was filled with colors of all sorts. There were so many M&M's you can make your own combination with. Little souvenirs of small casino machines, toys, containers, and other signature items were on sale. There was also a 4-D movie for people to watch. Cyborg thought that he could watch the movie then go shopping after.

Beast Boy and Raven were standing in front of the replica of The Eiffel Tower.

"You know you have to pay to get up there." Raven told him.

"I've got money to spend." Beast Boy said, sounding offended.

"I'm just saying, don't waste your money." Raven shot back.

"Who said it'd be a waste?" Beast Boy asked her. But he wasn't planning on taking her there, yet.

"To The Venetian!" Beast Boy strolled down the streets with her into the Italian style hotel.

"Wanna go for a ride on a gondola?" as they walked in the hotel, which took them to a different world. It's like they were actually in Venice Italy. Before Raven could answer, Beast Boy grabbed her hand and led her to where you can ride the boats.

"Ladies first." Beast Boy signaled toward the boat. Raven just stepped cautiously into the boat. Beast Boy followed and sat across from her. The gondolier started rowing them through the hotel and under bridges. All Beast Boy and Raven could do was stare at each other because it was really awkward when they rolled their eyes around.

"So…" Beast Boy started.

"So?" Raven repeated.

"You know Raven I have something to tell you." Beast Boy was holding both of her hands in between them. Raven's eyes started to sparkle and scream at Beast Boy, trying to tell him something.

"And that is?" Raven raised her eyebrow. Beast Boy took a deep breath and held it.

"Oh. Um you know I've known you for a long time and I recently got some…feelings." He breathed out.

"Feelings?" Raven had both eyebrows raised now.

"Feelings, and umm I was wondering if you'd want to…" Beast Boy could not finish his sentence. Raven suddenly knew where this was going, and decided to extend it a bit more.

"Tell me this later, look, the boat ride's done." She pulled away and the boat stopped alongside the boarding place.

"Come on." She took _him _by the hand and pulled him over. "Come _on_!" she laughed. Beast Boy was laughing too, but a bit confused. They went outside and it was night already.

"It's night! Raven you wanna go up the Eiffel Tower?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Sure." She shrugged, beaming at him. With the sudden change in attitude, Beast Boy became suspicious and took her up the Eiffel Tower without a word. When they got it, it was a beautiful view. They were looking out from the observation deck.

"Wow." Beast Boy whispered.

"Oh." Raven breathed. Next thing she knew she was leaning against Beast Boy with an arm around her. She slowly looked up to see her friend, who seemed troubled.

"Beast Boy, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Raven asked. She tried not to giggle, and waited patiently for the answer. Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and looked at her for a few seconds.

"Ehrm," he cleared his throat, "Raven, I've known you for a long time, and I've loved you for a long time." He started. Raven didn't believe what she was hearing. "Now I wanna soar even higher. Raven do you want to go out with me?" his hands were on her shoulders, holding her in front of him.

"You are no poet." Raven softly laughed and pulled him into deep kiss. Beast Boy had the urge to pull away, because it was odd, but then decided not to. He calmed down, returned the kiss and just lived in the moment. When the two pulled away, a few people walking by them said a few things.

"Aww that was cute!"

"I wish my boyfriend was like that."

"Cute!"

"Aww." And another group of teenagers were playfully cheering and applauding. All the two lovers could do was either smile or laugh.

Down the elevator they went and out the casino's doors. In front of them was Bellagio's dancing water pool. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were waiting for the show, and them. Then, the show began to start. The water swayed and romantic music was playing. Beast Boy looked at Raven, as she did to him. All they could do was blush at each other. The two walked over to their friends and spoke to them.

"It's beautiful huh." Beast Boy said.

"It certainly is." Robin was looking at him, trying to ask him something.

"Did you ask her?" Robin mouthed. Beast Boy tried to nod, but Raven was resting on his shoulder.

"Yes." He just mouthed. Robin put his surprise face on, and gave him the thumbs up. As the boys conversed, the girls were having a talk of their own, with their eyes. Starfire gave Raven a confused face. Raven pointed to Beast Boy with her eyes. Starfire's mouth made a wide smile and Raven winked at her friend. As soon as the water show was over, the Titans were alarmed.

"Weren't we supposed to see the pirate show?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh yeah huh…" Robin just remembered.

"We probably missed it by now." Raven spoke.

"And…I feel like I don't wanna see it…anymore." Beast Boy added.

"Okay, why don't we go back to our hotel?" Robin suggested.

"Oh yeah, I haven't played all the games yet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Starfire and Raven were giggling together.

"All right then!" Cyborg yawned a bit. When they got back to Circus Circus, Cyborg left them to whatever they were going to do. "I'm going to sleep in. Cy'all." He hollered.

"Robin, may we ride the water coaster?" Starfire pleaded and clinged onto his arm. The zipped through a crowd of people back to Adventure Dome.

"So…you still want that teddy-bear?" Beast boy asked Raven. Raven just smirked at him. The two held hands as they walked up to the circus games, and so that Beast Boy could give his girlfriend a prize.

* * *

yes finally! they did it! woot! yeahhhhhh ok guys plz review, and plz add me on fb, like my fb page, visit my website, and check out my youtube! the links are on my profile and i luv u guys. more chapters coming soon! -mwua-


	15. Last of The Desert States

"Time to go you guys!" Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg knocked on the girl's door.

"One moment please!" Starfire called from inside. The girls then came out minutes later with their luggage. Raven was clutching the teddy-bear Beast Boy had won her last night. The five friends walked to the elevator, checked out, and went to the car.

"Wow." Cyborg sighed.

"We should visit some other time!" Beast Boy cheered, he took a seat next to Raven (he and Starfire switched seats).

"Well, Arizona here we come!" They were driving away from sin city. After passing the 'Welcome to Las Vegas!' sign, the road was back to mountains of bushes, rocks, and trees.

"On the road the again…la la la la la la road again…" Beast Boy 'sang', with Raven sleeping on his shoulder.

"Grand Canyon will be spectacular." Robin told Cyborg.

"You wanna see it from the skywalk?" Cyborg asked.

"The horseshoe shaped thing?" Beast Boy said.

"Why BB you scared?" Cyborg teased.

"It just looks kinda…dangerous…" Beast Boy said without looking at his friend.

"Since when did you care about these things?" Cyborg asked in a suspicious voice.

"Since he asked Raven out." Robin whispered.

"Say what?" Cyborg was surprised, and happy for his friend.

"What?" Beast Boy was not listening.

"So how'd you do it B?" Cyborg asked desperately.

"Do?" Beast Boy was confused.

"He's asking how you asked Raven-" Robin explained.

"OH! Um…I'll tell you guys later." Beast Boy told them.

"We're approaching the canyon site." Robin pointed out the window. They were approaching Hermit Road.

"Wow." Beast Boy looked out the window, past the trees. They were on one side of the cayon!

"That's a long drop down." Robin said.

"Look, the Skywalk!" Cyborg stopped the car in front of the skywalk's area. "Come on y'all!" Cyborg had got out of the car and knocked on Starfire's window.

"Huh?" she lifted her head off of her shoulder and unbuckled her seat belt. Robin waited for her, sitting on the trunk of the car.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Yup." Beast Boy replied as he helped Raven out of the car. It was a bit scary, walking onto the Skywalk. It looked like it could tip over at any minute.

"This gives me the chills." Beast Boy was shaking a bit.

"It looks like a long drop down." Raven said in her monotone voice. Beast Boy and Starfire just gulped.

"Well, get in for a picture everyone!" Cyborg announced. Cyborg positioned the camera and held up 3 fingers. "3..2..1.." he counted, and snapped a photo. He laughed then showed his friends.

"People would love that one." Robin said.

"Ha!" Beast Boy couldn't stop laughing.

"So now that we visited this, 'Grand Canyon', where do we go?" Starfire asked.

"Santa Fe, New Mexico." Robin replied.

"Wait, that means…" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.

"We can visit," Cyborg said in an excited voice.

"AREA 51!" they both said together.

"Oh joy." Raven rolled her eyes. They walked back to the car and Cyborg started driving again. From Pheonix Arizona, to Santa Fe New Mexico.

"We might get to see dead bodies of aliens!" Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"What are the chances you'll see them?" Raven asked.

"Because Area 51 is where they contact aliens!" Beast Boy said.

"Not all of it. Area 51 is an Air Force base. Roswell studies aliens, but doesn't contact them." Raven explained.

"Then me and Cyborg just have to go to that part then." Beast replied stupidly.

"I wish to visit this cheerful place." Starfire showed a Robin a picture of Santa Fe Square.

"The farmer's market?" Robin asked as he looked at the picture.

"It looks very joyous." Starfire ensured him a sweet smile.

"Alright then." Robin shrugged. Cyborg stopped the car in the city.

"I believe that's your stop?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep. Thanks Cy." Robin saluted him with two fingers and went with Starfire to the square.

"Area 51?" Cyborg turned to Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy punched the air. "Raven you'll help us right?" he asked.

"Uh, what?" she glared at him.

"You're gonna help us get to the aliens?" Beast Boy implied.

"No." Raven slowly shook her head. "Why don't you guys just observe from a safe distance?" she suggested.

"Here we are!" Cyborg shouted in excitement and parked the car.

Starfire was shopping with Robin. She carried the tote she bought from Hyde Park around on her shoulder.

"Robin, look!" she pointed to a table where a man was selling small pottery items.

"You wanna go check them out or…?" Robin asked her, because it seemed they just stood where they were. Starfire had pulled him to the small table. Cute little ornaments, pots, vases, and, figures were all spread out.

"These are traditional." The man selling them pointed to native style pots. They scanned over the pueblo pottery on the table. Starfire gasped and swept away. Robin followed and saw what she was observing. Dried chili peppers all hung together on a string, and on the other side was a whole wreath of them.

"They have a fragrance." Starfire complimented the old lady shopkeeper. Robin couldn't stand the smell. It smelled good yes but his eyes started watering and the decorations gave out spicy air.

"It's like someone threw spice everywhere." Robin whispered, but his throat got dry from the peppers. "Star can we please get out of here?" Robin pleaded. Starfire had just noticed that he was suffering. She lead him out and continued their shopping throughout the marketplace.

* * *

short chapter, but hey i've been busy enough. i know that i still have colorado (it's a desert state) but you'll forget all about that when you read hat they're gonna do :) plz review or send in any suggestions or requests


	16. So Call Me Maybe

They were driving, again. It was a hot temperature for the whole trip.

"You guys bakin' back there?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire just nodded as they fan themselves with magazines.

"You won't be like this when you find out what we'll be doing in Colorado." Robin told them.

"Yeah. Sure." Beast Boy replied, panting.

"I'm with Robin on this one." Cyborg laughed.

"We're going White Water Rafting." Robin said in an epic sort of voice.

"In Denver?" Beast Boy's ears perked up when he heard the word, 'water'.

"Duh." Cyborg said.

"Well then, let's get going!" Beast Boy pointed to the place where people can rent canoes.

"Alright!" Robin jumped out of the car.

"Booyah!" Cyborg made small fist pumps. Everybody else slipped out of the car. Robin and Cyborg went to go rent the boat, and Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven went to get the gear.

"Alright are we ready?" Robin and Cyborg came out with a canoe on their shoulders. Starfire handed her two friends helmets and ores.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy clicked the helmet on. Robin and Starfire sat in the front, then Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg in the back.

"Okay guys, we will get wet!" Robin called out. They began paddling and the rapids got stronger.

"Start steering the opposite way!" Robin commanded, and everybody started paddling faster. They were all having a good time trying to avoid rocks and rushing waters.

"This was so fun." Beast Boy said as they got on land.

"Well, where we headed to next navigator?" Raven asked.

"You'll see." Robin replied. After returning the items, they were on the road again. They were driving north to Wyoming.

"Wyoming…" Beast Boy thought of what they were going to do.

"If you must know," Starfire told her friend.

"We're going to Yellowstone." Cyborg said over his shoulder. Raven gasped and Beast Boy started punching the air.

"YES!" he cheered.

"Well he's excited." Robin whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg laughed.

"Are we doing the 'camping' again?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." Robin replied. Soon Beast Boy and Starfire were both cheering.

"What do you wanna do when we get there?" Beast Boy leaned over and whispered to Raven.

"Geysers." She replied without taking her eyes off her book. Driving up all the way to Yellowstone was a long drive.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Cyborg replied. After a few minutes, Beast Boy asked again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Cyborg shouted back. A few more minutes passed.

"Are we there now?" By this time, Cyborg was steaming with anger. Some was coming from his ears and his face was bright red. Beast Boy just died back down. It was all quiet for 5…10…15… minutes.

"…I threw a wish in the well," Beast Boy sang softly.

"Don't ask me I'll never tell." Raven hummed, still had her head in her book.

"I looked to you as I fell." Beast Boy leaned against her and put himself between her and the novel.

"And now, you're in my way." She shot her eyes at him for being annoying. Beast Boy sat back down and crossed his arms.

"I trade my soul for a wish," Starfire started and gazed up the sunroof.

"Pennies and dimes for a kiss." Robin looked at her. "I wasn't looking for this,"

"But now you're in my way!" Cyborg said to himself when a car cut him on the lane. Soon they were all singing happily (well except for Raven) to each other.

"And all the other girls, try to chaaase me." Beast Boy sang. Robin and Cyborg laughed. "No seriously remember when we went to Japan?" Beast Boy said.

"We're there." Robin pointed out the window.

"Camping time!" Cyborg announced.

"Glorious!" Starfire saw smoke coming from the geysers.

"Well, we set up camp as soon as we stop, get out, and find a spot." Cyborg told them.

* * *

Okaysies. Umm nothing in this chapter just some comedy going on BUT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm gonna be in vegas this weekend so there will be no new chapters starting tomorrow. When I come back i'll upload the chapters I worked on (if i worked on any) and if not then i guess u guys will just have to wait :( i'll be back though and thanks for your patience and support, u guys are awesome. plz review!


	17. Camping Again and Log Cabins

"Wanna go fishing?" Cyborg poked Robin with a fishing pole.

"Uh." Robin thought for a second.

"The 'fishing' has something to do with the animal fish yes?" Starfire ensured.

"Yep. You catch them with all this!" Cyborg showed her a net, fishing pole, bait, and other gear.

"May I try?" Starfire asked, picking up the box of bait.

"Sure. I as just asking Robin to come." Cyborg told her.

"I guess…" Robin replied. So the three went to the fishing site.

"Raven you wanna go to the geysers you wanted to see?" Beast Boy put an arm around her.

"Yep." She shrugged it off and walked away.

"Wait for me!" Beast Boy ran after her. Fishing, geysers, it was all-good. When they got back from their activities, they decided to make a campfire.

"So…" Cyborg started.

"So?" Robin asked.

"So!" Beast Boy joined in. Everybody just looked at him, and then laughed.

"Scary stories?" Starfire suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg face palmed himself for forgetting.

"I know one about this girl-" Beast Boy started.

"Told it." Robin said in a bored voice. Well, they all found stories to tell and later on it was time to sleep.

"What about this one that-" Beast Boy's face lit up.

"About the girl and the hook, heard it." Cyborg yawned.

"I'm going to bed." Raven got up and walked into the girl's tent.

"I agree with the gal." Cyborg stomped back to his tent as well.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." Beast Boy said to Robin and Starfire and walked to the boy's tent.

"So…time to sleep?" Robin turned to the girl.

"I shall see you tomorrow morning." Starfire said to him and pecked him on the cheek. Robin couldn't do anything but just sit there smiling at himself. He put out the campfire and headed into the tent. The next morning, was _close_ to disaster. They woke up at 10:21 A.M., packed up in a hurry, and sped away.

"What time did we stay up to last night?!" Beast Boy asked.

"I think it was like, 1:00 or 1:30." Robin replied shaking his head.

"You have got to be kidding me." Beast Boy blankly said.

"Have you guys ever been in a log cabin?" Cyborg quickly changed the subject before he can doze off while driving.

"I have. It's freezing in those things." Beast Boy shivered. It didn't get as cold as Beast Boy thought it would be when they drove up the mountain, it was summer after all. Driving up was sort of difficult. They were about ready to push the car up instead of driving instead! But they made it up to their sweet innocent cabin.

"How cute!" Starfire threw her hand up in front of the place as they stepped toward it. When they entered, there was a small common room, a bathroom, and one bedroom.

"No TV?" Cyborg was a bit shocked.

"Dude, it's a log cabin." Beast Boy muttered.

"I guess we have to entertain ourselves the old fashion way." Robin told them.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy and Cyborg thought for a few minutes.

"Well I'm going to read." Raven grabbed her book, lay on the couch, and started reading. Beast Boy, morphed into a bat and slept upside-down on the ceiling. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg played a card game in front of the sofa.

"Wouldn't this be awesome in the winter?" Beast Boy squeaked and he landed on the floor (on his feet).

"I guess. But it's not winter." Cyborg replied as he tossed in one of his cards.

"Let's play truth or dare?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Umm Okay." Cyborg agreed, Robin and Starfire nodded at each other.

"Okay uh…Robin! Choose someone." Beast Boy said in a sneaky voice.

"I do not wish to play anymore." Starfire got up and meditated next to Raven.

"Fine, Beast Boy." Robin pointed to his friends. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered.

"You two sound malicious," Raven said while reading, "probably not a good idea Robin."

"Who else would I pick?" Robin shrugged.

"Truth or Dare?" Beast Boy asked.

"Truth." Robin replied in a confident manner.

"Oooh! Okay okay, um… Is it true that you have blue eyes?" Beast Boy asked tapping his fingertips with each other. Robin was astonished for a second, but just cleared his throat.

"Yep." He said.

"Oo." Cyborg tried to picture Robin without his mask. "Nope can't do it."

"Do what?" Robin asked.

"I can't picture you without a mask on." He replied.

"Too bad." Robin smirked.

"Alright then BB your turn, pick someone." Cyborg jeered. Throughout the whole day of truths and dares, it was finally over.

"I'm tired. I drove every day and night for you guys and I'm gonna get some sleep." Cyborg yawned and walked into the bedroom.

"Starfire, wanna go for a walk?" Robin asked her.

"In the night?" Starfire asked.

"Mhm." Robin nodded.

"Alright." Starfire agreed.

* * *

I'm back! Just to let you guys know, they're in Montanna right now. Thanks for the reviews plz keep them coming, and I am thinking of one of those disney/teen titans stories again plus a teen titans crossover. ooo so just to say. thnx guys! i'll update soon


	18. Way to Enchanted Highway

"How was everyone's sleep?" Robin walked into the room and turned on the lights. Cyborg was sleeping on one, Beast Boy and Raven slept in the other.

"What?" Beast Boy got up in alarm. Starfire was giggling at him and Robin was trying hard not to laugh.

"How was your sleep?" Robin repeated. Beast Boy looked down at Raven and back up at his two other friends.

"It was good. Freezing actually." Beast Boy gulped.

"Well, wake up Cyborg, 'cause we're going to North Dakota." Robin pointed out the door.

"Y-yeah, okay." Beast Boy was stuttering. Beast Boy threw the sheets off of him and his girlfriend. Thank god they both had clothes on.

"Cyborg wake up!" he shook his friend so hard that Cyborg almost fell off the bed.

"What up B?" Cyborg yawned.

"What happened between me and Raven last night? Tell me!" Beast Boy was desperate to know.

"Oh when you guys woke me up?" Cyborg sat up and stretched his arms out. "You guys just made out, that all."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy wanted it to be true.

"Yup." Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Well I better start up the T-car." Cyborg stood up and walked away. _Aw man._ Beast Boy thought to himself. He went to go wake Raven up.

It was a sort of awkward ride in the car. Beast Boy and Raven did not say anything to anyone, including each other.

"So…where are we going?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Enchanted Highway." He shortly replied. "We're only passing by to get to Mount Rushmore."

"The mountains in which earth's greatest leaders' heads are carved?" Starfire asked in delight.

"Yup that's the place." Robin smiled.

"Okay." And with that, the "conversation" ended. It was quiet again for a few minutes.

"Hey let's play a game!" Beast Boy finally said.

"What sort of game?" Starfire asked.

"Let's go around and tell facts about the presidents!" Beast Boy said aloud.

"I shall start! I believe the 'George Washington' was the first president ever elected by the American people, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yup." Raven told her.

"I'll go next!" Beast Boy raised his hand. "Hmm…Oh! John Adams was the oldest president out of all 44."

"Technically 43." Raven said.

"What? No. You are wrong." Beast Boy was sure she was wrong.

"Well the 22nd and 24th president, are the same person. So it doesn't change the number of people." Raven smirked.

"Oh…" Beast Boy felt stupid.

"I'll go next," Robin thought for a second. "Thomas Jefferson spoke...7? No _6 _different languages."

"Interesting." Starfire thought about how many languages she can speak.

"James Madison was the first to wear long pants." Cyborg said.

"Wha?" Beast Boy and Robin were laughing so hard.

"James Monroe…had his daughter's wedding in the White House." Beast Boy said after wiping away his tears from laughing.

"That's nice." Robin replied.

"Go Star." Beast Boy turned to Starfire.

"Umm…I believe that this John Quincy Adams, must be John Adams' son?" Starfire questioned.

"I never noticed that!" Beast Boy said as he thought.

"Raven do you wish to share a fact with us?" Starfire asked. Raven thought about which president was next.

"Andrew Jackson had a pet parrot. It was taken away from his funeral because it was swearing." She said in her monotone.

"That's weird." Cyborg told her.

"Okay you guys want facts? I'll give you one!"

"Uh Raven, calm down."

"Abraham Lincoln was elected to Congress in 1846. John F. Kennedy was elected to Congress in 1946. Abraham Lincoln was elected president in 1860. John F. Kennedy was elected president in 1960. Both were particularly concerned with civil rights. Both wives lost their children while living in the White House. Both Presidents were shot on a Friday. Both presidents were shot in the head. Lincoln's secretary was named Kennedy. Kennedy's secretary was named Lincoln. Both were assassinated by Southerners. Both were succeeded by Southerners named Johnson. Andrew Johnson, who succeeded Lincoln, was born in 1808. Lyndon Johnson, who succeeded Kennedy, was born in 1908. John Wilkes Booth, who assassinated Lincoln, was born in 1839. Lee Harvey Oswald, who assassinated Kennedy, was born in 1939. Both assassins were known by their three names. Both names are composed of fifteen letters. Lincoln was shot at the theater named 'Ford'. Kennedy was shot in a car called a 'Lincoln' made by Ford. Booth ran from the theater and was caught in a warehouse. Oswald ran from a warehouse and was caught in a theater. Booth and Oswald were assassinated before their trials! And here's the kicker: A week before Lincoln was shot, he was in Monroe, Maryland. A week before Kennedy was shot, he was with Marilyn Monroe." Raven didn't even bother to take a breath after saying all of that. Everybody was looking at her with surprised faces.

"That was…" Cyborg started.

"CREEPY!" Beast Boy blurted out. Raven opened her mouth to arguer but was interrupted.

"Hey guys, look out the window!" Robin pointed outside to the large tin structures.

"The Enchanted Highway." Cyborg was driving slowly

"How wonderful!" Starfire saw the scrap metal sculpture or flying geese.

"There's a cute small gift shop over there!" Beast Boy pointed to a little metal shop, but it said 'Closed'. There were 3 large quails, a family of tin people, and 2 deer crossing a fence.

"Well that was enchanted highway! Mount Rushmore next." Cyborg said, then started whistling a tune.

"I used up all of my ticks, I hope that you like this." Beast Boy started singing along.

"But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me." Robin finished.

"You've got designer shades just to, hide your face. And you wear them around like your cooler than me." Beast Boy sang with emphasis on Robin.

"And you never say hey or remember my name. It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler then me." Cyborg finally sang.

"More singing?" Raven asked.

"Yes!" Starfire had a face of delight on.

"Ugh." Raven complained.

* * *

Hay guys! I'm working on a video right now with this song X) here's something new: submit a song for them to sing! XD this will be fun and plx review!


	19. Restaurants and Relationship Problems

"Mount Rushmore!" Cyborg snapped a photo and threw his arms in the air.

"Awesome." Beast Boy said.

"Look how high it is!" Starfire was looking up the huge, granite, mountain.

"George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln." Robin pointed out to himself.

"Nice view." Raven walked up to Beast Boy and Cyborg who were looking onto the scene. Noticing, she stepped in front of Beast Boy, she moved aside.

"Wait no! The view was already perfect from there." Beast Boy told her.

"What are you talking about? I was-" Raven was talking really fast until she realized what he meant. "Oh…" She stopped dead in her spot just looking a bit embarrassed. "That was so cheesy!" she snapped at him.

"Wha?" Beast Boy backed up a bit. "Didn't go as it planned did it?" Cyborg whispered in his ear.

"Come here!" Raven caught Beast Boy before he could turn away. She gave him a soft slap across the face.

"Raven what the hell?" Beast Boy asked.

"You were trying to hard." She told him.

"Okay y'all! What else you guys wanna do?" Cyborg called out to everyone.

"Let's have dinner someplace special!" Robin suggested.

"Hey yeah!" Beast Boy agreed. Well, it was on the road again. They were driving around to find a good place to eat when Beast Boy pointed out the window. "There!" It was a place called 'Arnold's Classic 50's Diner'.

"How cute!" Starfire giggled.

"So vintage…" Beast Boy was amazed by the sight. When they entered, it was the most cutest 50's style restaurant. There was a jukebox in the corner, half a retro car on the wall, and vintage style patterns.

"What'll it be?" the waitress asked them as they took their seats.

"You got anything for vegetarians?" Beast Boy asked.

Driving to Omaha Nebraska…

"When we get to Big Fred's Pizza, you guys can play all the arcade games you want." Robin told his friends as he was digging through a pile of maps. It was a boring drive, except for looking up at the stars above the sunroof. There were mountains, plants, dark blue skies, and white specks in the open. Cyborg took a glance

"Let's play I spy?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"You can't spy anything, it's so dark." She replied.

"Scary story?" Beast Boy asked again.

"No."

"How about-" He started.

"No. More. Singing." Raven was glaring at him now.

"Hmm." Beast Boy got bored and started playing with the window glass.

"Dude don't that." Cyborg told him.

"I'm bored!" Beast Boy cried.

"Fine, let's see if there's radio connection." Cyborg clicked on the radio.

"IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY…"

"AHHHHH!"

"TURN IT OFF!"

"PLEASE!"

"I THINK MY EARS ARE GONNA BLEED!" Robin managed to turn it off in time.

"Okay, radio, not a good idea." Beast Boy said massaging his head.

"What's that song doing on the radio anyways?" Raven asked.

"I do not think it is even a piece of music!" Starfire added.

"Oh my god." Cyborg banged his head on the steering wheel. "That was incredibly stupid."

"I'll say." Robin was digging his ears.

"Hey'all I think I see the hotel." Cyborg pointed to the hotel they were approaching. It was the usual routine, get out, and go check in.

The next day, it was off to the pizza place for them. To Big Fred's Pizza! When they got to the destination, it seemed very familiar.

"It's like Chuck E Cheeses." Beast Boy said.

"Well duh, it's a Pizza Place and arcade!" Cyborg elbowed him.

"Well, you guys do whatever you want, me and Star will order the food." Robin said.

"Uh, Starfire, can I come with?" Raven asked.

"Of course friend Raven!" Starfire put a hand on her shoulder.

"Common Star." Robin grabbed Starfire's hand, who grabbed Raven's, and lead them both to the counter.

"Come on Cy!" Beast Boy gave his buddy a high five and hurried to their favorite arcade game.

After ordering food, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were sitting at their table. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing games.

"Wait up I'm gonna check on the other two." Robin got from his seat and walked away.

"Starfire, can I talk to you about something?" Raven asked.

"Yes. What is it friend Raven?" Starfire asked in her usual sweet voice.

"Well," Raven breathed. "It's, the 'girl talk'."

"Oh, are you alright?" Starfire was now looking at her friend with worried eyes.

"I don't know really. I just think that, would I be able to keep a relationship with Beast Boy? I mean, I'm so…so…creepy." Raven was almost about to sob.

"Fear not dear friend, you must be strong. Have hope." Starfire patted her on the back.

"Thanks Star, for trying." Raven sniffled.

"Hey guys we're back!" Robin said cheerfully.

"Mm good eats!" Cyborg immediately sat down and started eating. Everybody else just laughed and ate as well.

* * *

Okay, this chapter I admit, was not that good (sorry). I was in a rush because I really wanted a chapter done today and I had a lot on my mind. BUT I managed. Next chapter will be pretty fun though X) (they go to a ghost town) oh and keep those songs suggestions coming! :D plz review!


	20. Berry Picking or Ghost Hunting?

On the road again…sitting quietly in the car, bored out of their wits.

"You know, I can't believe that we're going to a ghost town." Cyborg said happily.

"Let's go ghost hunting!" Beast Boy suggested.

"You're gonna have to wait BB, because we're going berry picking first." Cyborg laughed.

"Berry picking? Whose idea is that?" Beast Boy asked in a devastated voice.

"Umm, it was mine." Starfire said blankly. Robin shot a death glare at Beast Boy.

"S-sorry S-star." Beast Boy was shaking.

"Well, there's the berry patch." Cyborg said.

"Extraordinary!" Starfire looked out the window to see the patch of berries. After getting out of the car, a nice farmer lady welcomed them.

"Hello there! Y'all wanna pick some blueberries, just pickup a basket." The lady smiled and pointed to a pile of baskets.

"Thank you." Starfire said as she picked up 5 baskets from the pile.

"Are we all gonna pick berries?" Raven asked. Starfire looked at her with those huge green eyes that seemed to say, 'please'. "Alright." Raven finally agreed. Robin and Starfire walked to one side of the field, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven went to the other.

"The best blueberries to pick are the big ones Star. The bigger the sweeter." Robin told her.

"Yes but, what about the small ones in size?" Starfire picked a small berry from a bush and ate it.

"No!" Robin couldn't stop her. Starfire had eaten the unripe, sour berry.

"Mm Delicious! It tastes even better than the zorka-berries!" she then started picking almost the entire small, unripe berries. Robin just laughed at himself and then picked the berries he wanted. Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were really picking anything.

"Look a big one!" Beast Boy the plump, ripe, berry. He picked it from the bush and ate it.

"You're supposed to pick them, not eat them. When you eat them, you're stealing." Raven told him.

"I'm hungry!" Beast Boy whined.

"Ugh." Raven face palmed herself.

"Aw come on y'all." Cyborg encouraged them to stop fighting.

"I'm going back to the car." Raven pulled up her hood and started rushing away.

"Uh, Raven wait!" Beast Boy tried to keep up with her.

Robin and Starfire were walking towards the car after picking. There they met Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg waiting for them.

"So, ghost town?" Robin asked. He knew his friends have been longing to go.

"Yes!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted.

"They've been so anxious." Raven told Robin, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah? Well then let's go. They have ghost hunting to do." Robin laughed.

Driving to Elgin…

"Dude this is gonna be awesome!" Beast Boy started punching the air.

"Ghost hunting, I do not wish to partake in hurting the ghost." Starfire told him.

"You don't really hurt the ghost Star. You can't hurt them." Robin said.

"Yeah, and ghost hunting is just trying to see a ghost."

"Look look there's the town!" Beast Boy pointed outside the window to the abandoned town.

"Come on let's go!" Beast Boy was pulling on the locked door.

"Okay okay." Cyborg said. As Beast Boy pulled so hard, Cyborg unlocked the door and the green changeling fell onto the floor. Robin and Cyborg laughed as they helped him up.

"That was not funny." Beast Boy snapped as he dusted himself off.

"Well come on B! Let's go ghost busting!" Cyborg called and they ran off towards the abandoned church.

"Starfire are you gonna get out?" Robin asked her.

"No thanks you! I shall be in here eating these delicious blueberries." Starfire replied.

"I better go after them." Raven told Robin as she walked to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were.

The two guys were standing in front of the church.

"It's all covered in plants." Beast Boy was almost talking in almost a whisper.

"Hey look," Cyborg peeked in a hole in the door. The interior was completely wrecked. The church had collapsed in the inside, nothing but wood everywhere.

"You guys will waste your time. There are no ghosts." Raven said.

"Dude look an old house!" Beast Boy pointed to an abandoned mansion.

"Come on!" Cyborg raced him toward the house.

"Ugh." Raven rolled her eyes and just followed along. They opened the door to see noting but a hallway. Raven walked inside carelessly.

"Raven wait you can't just go in!" Beast Boy pulled her back.

"There are no ghosts." Raven shot at him.

"Well let's all see." Cyborg walked in. The two boys tiptoed through the hall following Raven. They heard a creak and a screech from upstairs.

"What was that?" Beast Boy jumped.

"It's probably a couple birds. Now just follow me and you'll see, no ghost!" She snapped. They got to a dining room with one long table with rows of chairs. Something then sounded like it was knocked over. "Something probably is broken and finally fell." Raven told them.

"Why don't w-we check upstairs?" Beast Boy pointed up the ceiling, his hand shaking. They walked up the staircase, and to their surprise, it lead to a hallway with only one door.

"Well this makes perfect sense." Raven said to herself. The walked into the room. "It looks like it was a woman's room." Raven spoke as she saw the dresser, bed, table, and small chair. She turned around to them to say there weren't any ghosts.

"Y-Y'all I think we b-better get out of here." Cyborg stuttered. The two boys turned around to get Raven when…

"R-raven…" the both said.

"What? We've gone up here and you see? No ghost!" she stammered. She turned around and saw a white figure sitting on the chair. It turned it's head toward them.

"AHHH!" they all screamed and ran from the house, sprinting to the car, without looking back. They threw themselves upon the car and almost broke the door trying to open it.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR!" they all screamed. Robin woke up in his seat in alarm and unlocked the doors. The three titans burst in,, buckled up, and Cyborg sped away.

* * *

lol. well, that's all for today! more tomorrow! X) submit those songssssss too. plz review!


	21. Time Together as a Team

"So let me get this straight, you guys saw a white figure, it looked at you guys, and then you guys ran away?" Robin asked. Cyborg wasn't paying much attention, after being stunned. He just focused blankly on the road. So Robin turned to Beast Boy and conversed with him instead.

"Are you sure you guys weren't just imagining this?" Robin smirked.

"DUDE. WOULD WE IMAGINE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Beast Boy shouted.

"I don't know. You guys have imagined _some_ crazy things." Robin replied sarcastically.

"_Some_?" Starfire asked.

"It was there, we saw it! Tell him Raven." Beast Boy cried.

"It was…surprisingly realistic." Raven cleared her throat and tried to look normal.

"Oh come on. Admit it, we both saw it!" Beast Boy pleaded for her to tell.

"…There was no ghost." She replied in monotone. Beast Boy's jaw dropped but knew he couldn't compete with her opinions.

"Fine. But what I saw was real!" Beast Boy folded his arms and turned away from her. Raven got a piece of paper from the pocket behind Robin's seat. She scribbled a note, crumpled it, threw it, and it landed in Beast Boy's lap.

"So where we headed Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"The Oklahoma City Art museum!" Cyborg finally replied.

"Art museum?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's a nice place to visit now come on." Cyborg had parked the car in front of a building.

"Let's go." Robin told the team. Beast Boy and Raven walked to the glass art, as Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin visited the American art.

"I see how American History is." Starfire said pointing a picture of a Native American.

"Yeah, those were the very first Americans." Robin replied.

"Hey y'all I found the European Art!" Cyborg called to them.

"Come on Star!" Robin and Starfire followed their friend.

"Was their hair always like that?" Starfire asked. The wigs rich people used to wear confused her.

"I think it meant something about your wealth, or something like that." Robin thought about it.

"So if your hair was crazy, you were wealthy. Yes?" Starfire asked with a smile. The two boys just laughed.

"I don't know." Robin told her. Starfire's eyes thanked him for caring.

"To the drawings!" Cyborg instructed, and pulled the two lovebirds into the room.

"Hey look a pizza." Robin pointed to a watercolor/sketch on the wall.

"Looks appetizing." Cyborg joked.

"The drawings look certainly realistic." Starfire was observing a sketch of a building. Everybody spent the rest of the night in the museum, exploring the art.

"That was interesting, that was very interesting." Starfire said as she got in the car.

"We can visit an art museum anytime when we get back home." Robin replied to her.

"Well come on guys, Austin Texas!" Cyborg announced.

"Texas?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep." Robin replied. Raven got in after Starfire, then Beast Boy. As he sat down, he felt something in the seat. He looked to see a crumpled piece of paper. He turned his head from side to side to see if anyone was looking at him. Beast boy finally unwrinkled the paper and read the note.

"_If you are judging me and thinking I'm stubborn, I hate to admit it. But truth is, I am scared, and you know what happens when I'm scared. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." _ Beast Boy stared at the paper and crumpled it back. Raven was sleeping, so Beast Boy didn't bother to wake her up. He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Wow." Beast Boy sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Saw that." Cyborg and Robin said together. They were spying on Beast Boy on the sun visor mirror.

"Yeah? Well I'm proud I did it." Beast Boy replied.

"You should be." Robin congratulated Beast Boy on his courage. The drive through the night was quiet. Everyone was asleep (Cyborg had just installed auto-drive). The next morning, they heard a 'bing'. The car had driven them to Austin.

"Woo! Austin!" Cyborg shouted.

"What are we gonna be dong here?" Beast Boy got out of the car with a cowboy hat.

"Take that off." Robin pointed.

"Fine." Beast Boy threw the hat back in the trunk.

"You'll see BB," Cyborg told him. "Now come on." They walked to the building the car parked them to.

"SEGWAY TOURS?" Beast Boy was so excited.

"Oh how fun!" Starfire was also happy.

"Yeah, come on y'all!" Cyborg led them to where they will be boarding their segway.

"Please board one and wait for further instructions."

"SWEET!" Beast Boy immediately jumped on one, compared to the other titans who peacefully board their segways.

"Okay, now to steer, just turn the handle as if you were turning around." The instructor/guide told them. It went well, Beast Boy was spinning out of control, but finally got a hold of it. "Now to go forward, just lean a bit." The titans leaned and moved forward by inches. Beast Boy sped off and crashed into the wall.

"Ugh." Raven shook her head. Robin and Cyborg laughed so hard. Starfire went to go help her friend.

"I'm ok!" Beast Boy waved his arm in the air.

"Now follow me, and we'll start the tour." The tour guide said in a monotone and rode away. The titans followed on their own motors.

* * *

I have a new story out, so if you wanna see it, check that out. I'm not sure if I will finish in time before school starts again. The only reason I wanna finish them before school is because if school started I would be so busy, you'll rarely see updates. plz review this chapter! :)


	22. Mardi Gras and Some Madness

"Man that was fun." Cyborg said.

"Of course it was! We were riding segways!" Beast Boy waved his arms in the air for attention.

"Glad you had fun Beast Boy." Robin stated. "You can spend some time with Raven in the next place we're going to."

"And where's that?" Raven asked.

"Wait, I assume that I know! We are headed to the place of-" Starfire almost was going to blow the surprise.

"Shh…" Robin and Cyborg shhd her.

"Don't worry Star, I have some place where we can go." Robin winked at her.

"Oooh!" Cyborg and Beast Boy teased.

"Okay but really, where are we going?" Beast Boy asked. Robin and Cyborg just sighed.

"I'll give you a hint BB." Cyborg started. "Mardi Gras."

"YES!" Beast Boy wanted to dance but it would be weird to dance in the car.

"Mhm. Were you can get all the beignets you can eat!" Cyborg smacked his lips.

"The nightlife is really good." Robin pointed out.

"Duh!" Beast Boy made a face at Robin, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Look out y'all cause here comes the land of the bayou." Cyborg drove up the highway and they all saw New Orleans approaching.

"Duuuuuude." Beast Boy snapped as many pictures as he can. "Are we going to stay here for the whole day?"

"If you want." Robin replied.

"Yes!" Starfire cheered. They rolled down all the windows and the streets were filled with jazz music, people talking, and many different sounds.

"Magical place isn't it?" Cyborg asked his friends, but they were busy looking out into the streets. They parked in a spot near the main part of town, and went off to explore.

"Star, I wanna show you something." Robin whispered in her ear. "Come on." Robin and her slipped away.

"So where we all…where'd Star and Robin go?" Cyborg asked. He looked to Beast Boy and Raven, who shrugged.

"Robin where are we going?" Starfire had a blank expression upon her face.

"You like Mardi Gras right?" he asked. Starfire shrugged.

"Well, I only got two of us tickets to Mari Gras world. I didn't wanna tell the others." Robin took her to the museum, Mari Gras World.

"Wow." Starfire looked up at the magnificent floats that shone bright colors.

"Let's take a tour?" Robin asked her and she ran to give him a hug.

"So y'all, we're in the French Quarter. Whatd'ya wanna do?" Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were walking through the bustling streets of the French Quarter.

"I'm up for anything." Raven walked toward a small café, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg behind. The two just shrugged at each other and followed. When they got inside, Raven was already sitting at a table drinking tea.

"She's fast." Beast Boy was so confused about how she managed _so _fast.

"Hey look BB!" Cyborg pointed to the menu and it had a big picture of beignets displayed. "BOOYAH!" Cyborg said loudly, and found it awkward because everyone was looking at him. After ordering, they sat down with their friend.

"I wanna make sure they're vegetarian first!" Beast Boy went up to the counter and asked the lady his question.

"I don't know why, he likes any kind of food, but sometimes he's so picky." Cyborg stated and shoved a beignet in his mouth. Beast Boy came back with a sulking face.

"They're not vegetarian." He sat down and sulked.

"You eat bread, pizza, cheese, and you don't care about it. Why miss out on a new opportunity?" Raven asked. Beast Boy thought about it for second, and took one bite out of the beignet.

"Mmm. Maybe just one would do?" With that, Beast Boy and Cyborg ate all the powdered pastries they could.

Starfire had Robin take pictures with her camera, and the two of them took pictures together as well.

"So many wondrous colors!" It was like Starfire was using her energy projection vision. So many bright colors flashing at her wherever she looked.

"This is my favorite." Robin pointed to a float that was shaped like a huge rainbow dragon. It was very well painted and sculpted. Starfire took a picture with Robin gazing up at it.

"I like this one." Starfire pointed to the float that had a gigantic lion head on it.

"Want a picture?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and handed him her camera.

"1…2…3…" and Robin snapped a picture. It was night after the time was done with all their whereabouts.

"Y'all ready to go?" Cyborg asked before getting in the car.

"Yes." Almost everyone answered at once. With the T-car's new auto driver, everyone could relax and just talk.

"You guys want a song?" Cyborg asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes! Let us enjoy the happy spirit of music!" Starfire cheered on, persuading her friends to sing with her.

"What song exactly?" Robin asked her and waited for her answer.

"Hmm…" Starfire was stuck in a state of thought.

"Shake shake, shake shake a-shake it." Beast Boy quietly suggested.

"No not that one." Cyborg seemed a little annoyed. Starfire looked at Starfire and winked at him. Robin smiled back at her proudly and put on a CD. It played Metro Station and Cyborg acted sick and tired of hearing it.

"It's a good song!" Beast Boy and Robin said.

"I know but after hearing it and singing it a million times, you don't wanna listen to it!" Cyborg pouted. Soon the boys were all in a fight about their opinions and thoughts.

"You guys need to calm down." Raven told them.

"Calm down, when they're the ones who keep talking!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah, we're talking, you're shouting." Beast Boy argued.

"Now hold on their you little grass stain!" Cyborg and Beast Boy threw insults at each other. Robin tried to help, but ended up in the quarrel himself.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, sing about it!" Raven snapped. Everyone looked at her, and then sat down quietly. Starfire was worried about her friends until Robin started singing,

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face! And it never feels out of place!"

"And you're still probably working, at a 9-5 pace! I wonder how bad that tastes…" Beast Boy was almost shouting at Cyborg, who sneered.

"When you see mah face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." Cyborg shot back.

"Now where's your picket fence, love?" Robin had an evil smirk and turned towards Beast Boy, "And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far?" Beast Boy knew he was referring to the moped he used to defeat the Newfu.

"You never seemed so tense love, I've never seen you fall so hard." To everyone's surprise, Raven was singing along, who looked at Beast Boy with a smile.

"Do you know where you are?" Cyborg asked Raven, who shrugged.

"Truth be told I miss you. And truth be told, I'm lying!" she suddenly sang in the most courageous voice

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" Robin was singing just for fun now.

"When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" Beast Boy joined it.

* * *

omg i dunno if i'm going to finish this by the time i get back to school! i'll try my best. if not, then i don't know what i'll do. :( but plz review and check out my new story!


	23. Slender man is real

"We're in Arkansas already?" Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. Plenty of green grass, trees, and nature were everywhere.

"Queen Wilhelmina State Park in 10 minutes." Said the auto driver.

"Cool." Robin was amazed by the technology of the talking GPS.

"Nothing like hiking in the morning. Right guys?" Cyborg asked.

"We're going hiking?" Beast Boy asked.

"It says here on the informational paper that Hiking is a good form of exercise." Starfire read off the brochure.

"It's a good opportunity to learn about new things." Raven tipped from behind her book.

"What would be the ideal thing to see on a hike for you guys?" Robin asked.

"The smell of the trees, the song of birds, and the greenery." Starfire said it in the happiest voice.

"It'd be fine to see…birds?" Raven shrugged.

"What about you two?" Robin looked at his two friends on the left. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him, then at each other. They had their famous wide smiles on.

"BIGFOOT!" they high fived and everybody just had a "lol wut?" on their face.

"Big Foot is only in-" Raven started.

"Destination: Reached." The T-car announced.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy chanted.

"What time is it?" Raven asked. Robin looked at a watch under his glove.

"6:30." He replied. "_That _is early."

"Not exactly." Beast Boy just swooped in and put an arm around Raven.

"I've got the binoculars! Come on y'all!" Cyborg called to them. The team followed from the park and into the forest. Beast Boy had his camera ready for any strange activity (such as and_ mainly _Big Foot). But all they could see were beautiful trees and all they could hear were the chirping.

"Robins above sound a lot like love." Recited Starfire. Everybody just looked at her, and then Robin pecked her on the cheek.

"You guys are so mushy." Beast Boy complained, saw something move, and suddenly snapped a picture. "Aw man! It was just a squirrel." Beast Boy said in a grumpy tone.

"Well, anyone see any other birds?" Cyborg had a list checked off of all the birds they've seen, except for one.

"There! The Blue-Gray Gnatcatcher!" Starfire pointed up onto a branch. They were all happy about this, but looked up again. They noticed the trees were no longer beautiful trees, but burnt and leaf naked. It was 7:00 in the morning, but it somehow got cloudy and cold. They heard the wind blow, and the clouds completely blocked out the sun.

"A storm? In the middle of summer?" Robin was dumfounded. Beast Boy made a squeal and everybody looked down at him. He was curled up at their feet with a freaked out face on. Starfire picked up his camera and looked at the recent picture he took.

"Who is this?" Starfire pointed to a tall figure, standing in between two trees. The titans looked at the camera and their eyes widened. They looked towards those trees, which were a few yards in front of them, and saw a tall man in black, with no face.

"It's…" Raven whispered.

"It's…" Robin stuttered louder.

"It's…" Cyborg was the loudest out of all of them.

"Slender man." Beast Boy whispered, and was as white as a ghost. The titans ran for their lives to their car. The car immediately opened, they crammed in, and drove away. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven turned to the back window and saw nothing but beautiful trees. The cloudiness had gone away, in fact, everything was sunny and had summer spirit.

"W-were…we…halluc-cinating?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Robin's eyes were just as wide as eggs.

"Are we going camping anytime soon?" asked Beast Boy.

"N-no." Cyborg was frozen with fear.

"This 'slender man' is a man with weight problems? Yes?" Starfire asked. But her friends were too terrified to answer.

"I am scarred for life." Beast Boy shook his head, and stared at the picture he took.

"Have you guys ever heard of smile dog?" Raven asked. She was no longer as scared as she was, but still had a shaky voice.

"I've heard, but I never understood." Cyborg said. Starfire offered all her friends chips from the family sized bag of Doritos that they packed. It helped, but they were all still confused. Cyborg set the auto driver and they all just took a rest from all that fear.

"Ugh…where to next Robin?" Cyborg looked at Robin with tired eyes.

"Marvel Cave, Missouri." Robin breathed.

"I can't delete the picture!" Beast Boy pressed buttons on the small camera, until finally, he took the card out, used the laptop under a seat to delete the other photos onto another chip, and delete the photo. Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"That has got to be, the most scariest thing I've ever friggin seen." Beast Boy was trembling in Raven's lap. She was stoking his hair as she read on of the many books she had. It was a few hours before they reached Branson Missouri.

"Let's hope that we don't encounter ANYTHING like that again." Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's go!" Robin laughed. Everybody was acting excited more than they'd usually be. They all sensed that they were just covering what they were really feeling. But as they entered the cave, the feeling grew away. It was almost completely crowded. Kids were screaming, people were talking, the tour guide was announcing, and it wasn't as dark as they thought it would be. But the cave itself was an amazing sight. They took many pictures of the cave, and some shots of them in it. At the end of the tour, they wish they could've stayed a bit longer.

"Okay' all it's 11:00, we're going to get to Iowa at about 7:00 o'clock. So we better get movin'." Cyborg told them. Into the car again, for 8 straight hours.

"Wait! I have to get something from the back." Raven ran to the trunk of the car that clicked open, she grabbed something, and got into the car. Everybody was so tired after what happened, they were all asleep. Except for Raven, who thought this was the perfect time to use what she had brought with her. She looked into her mirror and then was sucked in.

"Hey Rae-rae!" Happy ran up to her to give her a hug, but Raven pushed her away.

"Annoying little _creep_." Anger had come in from behind, glaring down at Happy.

"Don't hurt her." Timid started crying.

"Cool down, I just wasn't in the mood." Raven instructed. She called all of her emotions to her side, where they surrounded in her in their little circle.

"Is this anything important?" Rude yawned.

"Everything I talk to you about is important." Raven snapped. Anger was snickering in the back.

"God. Just saying if it has anything about you blowing up and crap." Rude had gotten into the habit of using rude language.

"Dude I know what this is about." Brave raised her hand.

"I think I know too." Knowledge shot Raven a look that read, "Run through it again for Rude's sake".

"We were hiking earlier this morning?" Raven asked. All the emotions recalled what happened.

"Yeah where were you brave?" Anger raised a fist in the air, was held back by Happy and Jealous, and Timid started crying again. "We were friggin scared to death, and you just ditch us?"

"You guys have got to stop!" Raven snapped. Anger just tried her hardest to be calm. "I'll handle this," Raven took a deep breath and turned to the green-cloaked version of herself. "Where were you?"

"I don't know! When y-_we_ saw the creature, I was slowly fading away!" Brave explained in a rash way.

"Okay okay, so I was very scared. But you weren't completely gone. If you were completely gone, then that would've been bad."

"My Beast Boy! My poor little BB was scared to death!" Love was whining to herself and Raven just made a face palm.

"Somebody stop her please." Raven complained.

"Don't mind if I do." Anger stood up with her fist ready to strike.

"Wouldn't be a good idea." Knowledge sang. "You know Raven you do look a little stressed out," Knowledge felt sorry for herself and all her other emotions. "I have an idea."

* * *

It's about time I put dear Slendy into my stories for a reference :D. I try to play the game but I get so confuse that I just X out in the first 10 seconds. Anyways, I _really _absolutely **have** to get this done by August 26. so you guys plz review, send in songs, tips, help, and any requests. thank you!


	24. Image Problem

The team woke up and saw that they were still on the road, but very close to Davenport Skybridge.

"I don't like the darkness outside." Raven whispered. Something in her mind told her to 'get back'? She gasped and then suddenly felt a change of emotion. When they were approaching, it was indeed a beautiful sight to see in the dark. So many colors shone from the bridge.

"How colorful!" Raven cheered. Everybody looked at her with strange looks. She wore a smile on her face and just looked at everybody else like it didn't matter. "Am I wearing…blue?" Happy looked down at her cape and it was blue.

"Isn't that your favorite color?" Starfire asked.

"No silly! It's pink Star." Happy cheered. Beast Boy immediately looked at Cyborg, who had the same expression on his face.

"Raven…are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm totally okay. By the way wanna hold hands while we're walking when we get to the bridge?" Happy blurted out super fast. Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were now as scared as they saw Slender man. The T-car parked and before going off, the GPS announced,

"Destination: Reached."

"Huh can we can we?" Happy was laughing out of her wits.

"Happy is that you?" Cyborg whispered in her ear.

"How'd you know?" Happy asked loudly.

"Because we've met you before." Beast Boy explained, but Robin pulled him over by the shoulder. Beast Boy faced Robin, who was hand in hand with Starfire.

"What's going on?" Robin asked in a stern voice.

"We know something maybe wrong." Starfire told him.

"It's…I think she'd rather tell you herself…when she's normal?" Beast Boy tried to cover up. Robin just frowned and stayed suspicious.

"Aw that's a great idea Cy!" they heard Happy cry and gave Cyborg a big high five.

"Common y'all we've got a bridge to walk!" Cyborg called out to his friends who were just staring at them.

"Common BB." Happy pulled the creeped out changeling to her side and lay her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg.

"She's creepy even when she's happy." He whispered. They got to the entrance of the bridge and the color changed from pink to purple.

"Oh Garfield!" Love replaced Happy in their host's body.

_-In Raven's mind-_

"What the hell was that for?" Anger grabbed Happy by the front of her leotard.

"W-what?" Happy tried not to laugh.

"Put her down." The rest of the emotions demanded.

"I can't believe you did that though!" Raven walked up to Happy, and Anger punched the palm of her hand. "Who's up there now?" she asked.

"Umm…Mademoiselle L'amour is." Happy recalled. Raven made the biggest face palm she has ever done.

_-We are now exiting Raven mind-_

"Since when have you called me Garfield?" Beast Boy backed away from her. The three others stared at the scene.

"It's alright you little grass stain! You know you li-_love_ it." Love winked at Beast Boy, who was now as traumatized as ever.

"Remember B, this is just her emotions." Cyborg gave him a bit of 'hope', just when Love was leaning in to kiss Beast Boy on the lips.

"Yeah but I've never met this one before!" The lights on the bridge changed from purple to red in a flash. "Stop being so creepy Raven!" Beast Boy burst out, then suddenly realized he shouldn't. The emotion had changed, to the worst one.

"Creepy am I?" Raven roared in her demonic voice.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JASON TODD!" Beast Boy screamed out. Anger was about to go full demon on her boyfriend.

"Raven calm down what has gotten into you?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg tried to stop the out of control gal from attacking the changeling.

"He called me creepy, HE CALLED ME CREEPY!" Raven tried to get at him.

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Cyborg said while struggling to keep the monster away.

_-In Raven's mind-_

"Stop her now!" Raven ordered for her emotions to stop Anger.

"Come on Rude!" called Brave.

"Fine fine fine fine fine fine, FINE!" an orange glow came from Rude and Anger was in her place.

"That green piece of-"

_-In the real world-_

They were halfway through the bridge when Rude appeared in Raven's body. She dug I her ears and belched, as always. She passed through all of her friends who were staring at her.

"No sorry?" Beast Boy asked. It wasn't until a few minutes later she realized he said something.

"What was that?" yawned Rude.

"You didn't say sorry after causing all that trouble." Robin approached her along with Starfire and Cyborg.

"Ugh, just because you're 'captain of the team' doesn't mean you're the captain of my life. Ya asshole." Rude cursed under her breath, but then realized it was loud enough for her friends to hear.

"Rae that was not cool." Cyborg warned her.

"Don't call me you dare call me Rae you dick." Rude shouted. She started throwing a fit as if she was a small child.

"Not cool Raven!" Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were throwing a fight with the emotion. The bridge faded from orange, to brown.

_-In Raven's mind-_

"When is this spell over?" Raven asked desperately.

"When all of us have a turn." Replied knowledge. Timid spoke in her shaky voice.

"What is jealous going to do anyways? There's nothing to be jealous about." Timid pointed upward. Raven gasped and closed her eyes.

"There's one thing."

_-In the real world-_

"I'm sorry guys!" Jealous broke out. Now the four titans were confused as ever.

"We'll explain soon." Cyborg said, thinking that Raven was back to normal.

"I'm sorry about Anger, she acts on her own." She explained as they walked. "I'm sorry about Rude, Anger taught her words she just _loves _to use. Though she could've taught them to me." The last line made everyone suspicious. Rude suddenly face Robin and poked at him with her finger. "AND I'M SORRY, THAT I AM NOT GOOD FOR YOU, THAT I'M NOT PRETTY ENOUGH, AND THAT STARFIRE IS BETTER THAN ME BECAUSE OF LOOKS." She screamed. By this point, words cannot explain what the other titans were feeling (it's pretty obvious).

"Raven, you are jealous of me?" Starfire asked.

"Yes! It's because Robin was meant for me. **ME**!" she screeched. Starfire was about to cry at this point.

_ -Raven's mind-_

"I must stop this!" Knowledge disappeared and stood there was a yellow silhouette with Jealous in place.

"I won't be forgiven for this." Raven started crying herself, then Timid joined in.

_-In the real world -_

Knowledge showed up in Raven's body, and the lights on the bridge turned a sickly yellow.

"Oh no I can't see!" Knowledge's vision was blurry was hell.

"Great! First, you're all hyper, then you try to kill us, then you're all messed up, then you get jealous of Starfire, and now you're blind?" Beast Boy was going to rip the hair from his head.

"I'll explain as soon as I know where I am. Cyborg can you do anything about my vision?" Knowledge tried to feel her way around.

"There I created a screen in front of you so that you could see what you're looking at." Cyborg replied.

"Thank you Cyborg. Hi, I'm Knowledge." Knowledge explained everything to the team. She turned to the weeping Starfire. "I'm really sorry about her. She can't quite seem to get over it. But Raven in general does." Knowledge stretched out.

"It's alright Knowledge of Raven, I understand she struggles with her emotions." Starfire smiled.

"Thank you Starfire!" Knowledge hugged her (host's) best friend. "Uh-oh, my times up! The last emotion you guys are going to meet is-" but she was cut off. In her place, was the Raven who always had an intimidating smirk on her face.

"How are you guys? I wish I could talk to you guys in person more. I _try_ to persuade Raven." Brave explained.

"It's brave." Cyborg and Beast Boy whispered to Robin and Starfire.

"Beast Boy, I wanted to give _you_ something for a long time." Brave pulled Beast Boy into a kiss. After breaking away, Brave wiped her lip and smirked. "I've been telling her _forever_ to do that." She breathed. They finished their walk across the bridge. Brave teleported them to where the T-car had parked. With one last change of emotion, Raven was back in her body.

"I see you guys've met my emotions." Raven panted.

* * *

couple of things I wanna say, I AM SO SORRY for those who got really scared of slender man. But I have to admit the game is really fun when you're paying with other ppl. but for those who searched up , I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. CREEPS ME OUT AS WELL. (BTW for those who actually are interested in this stuff, search up MrCreepypasta on youtube and you'll find out. you can also go to his website , he's a cool guy so check it out.) umm...yeah I am really sorry about the scary stuff, and plz review. If you guys get mad at me about this in the reviews, plz go ahead, i deserve it. next chapter will be up either tomorrow or sunday!


	25. Name that tune!

There's a bit of a game here, so you guys can play along in your head! X)

* * *

"That is a hard job to handle." Starfire put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry." Raven closed her eyes to relax.

"Destination: Milwaukee Art Museum in 4 hours." The T-car announced.

"Wow, the art museum? That would be a really good sight to see." Cyborg thought of the awesomely constructed building they were headed to.

"Yep." Robin sighed after cleaning up maps that were all spread across his feet. There wasn't any use for them after Cyborg downloaded an auto GPS system.

"Ah, l'art." Beast Boy said in a French accent. Raven scowled at him.

"There's no such word as, 'l'art'." She snapped.

"It's art, in French." Beast Boy replied.

"No it's not, it's 'art' just don't pronounce the 'T'." Raven corrected. Beast Boy just didn't pay attention.

"Last time we went to an art museum, it was a very pretty beautiful perception." Starfire quoted.

"Well, art museums always have that peaceful and open minded impression." Robin replied.

"Okay, you guys all need to speak in English." Beast Boy pouted.

"Sorry B, if it's too much for your understanding." Cyborg laughed. Everybody laughed until Beast Boy changed the topic.

"The building reminds me a lot of the Sydney Opera house." Beast Boy stated.

"How?" Raven asked.

"Because of the intricate triangle design they both have in common." Beast Boy replied, sounding smart.

"See BB, you can be smart!" Cyborg encouraged. After a few minutes, it was that boring car spirit again. Cyborg sleeping, Robin just sitting quietly, Beast Boy staring out the window, Raven meditating, and Starfire listening to an mp3 player.

"Friends!" Starfire called out after the light bulb had lit up in her head. "Let us play the game, 'Name That Tune'." Starfire suggested. They all agreed to play, and put a CD in the CD player.

"First song…" Cyborg clicked the play button.

"_Our whole universe was in a hot, dense, state when nearly fourteen-million years ago expansion started…WAIT…_"

"I know that one!" Beast Boy screamed.

"_Math, Science, History, unraveling the mysteries-_"

"It all started with the Big Bang." They all sang.

"BANG!" The boys added.

"Next tune please!" Starfire pleaded. The tune started with a freaky, but funky tune.

"_If there's something strange, in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?_"

"GHOST BUSTERS!" they all shouted. The CD shifted to the next song.

"_Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, I'll tell you all about how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air._"

"Too easy, Prince of Bel-Air." Robin answered. The tune changed. A sweet song came on, that everybody groaned when they heard it.

"Titanic. Next!" Beast Boy shouted.

"_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love. If we give, what we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today…make evil go away!_"

"Isn't that, um…Code Lyoko?" Cyborg asked.

"You guessed it." Robin applauded. The next song started with a gong, then a voice saying, "Test your might."

"I know this!" Beast Boy waited for the right time to say it. "Mortal Kombat! How'd you get this song Star?" he turned to Starfire who told him she downloaded it for free.

"Destination: Milwaukee Art Museum in 1 hour." The T-car spoke.

"Next song perhaps?" Starfire asked. The CD song changed. This time, the CD shot out of it's player. "I have another CD, but it's filled with famous movie tunes." Starfire inserted the disc into the stereo. The first song, gave a sort of outer space feeling.

"Isn't that the? Hmm…" Beast Boy was thinking of the movie.

"The Space Odyssey?" Robin asked.

"Yeah that one!" Beast Boy snapped his fingers. The tune changed into the most famous killer song.

"Psycho." Starfire answered. The CD changed again into another scary song.

"That movie, is creepy." Cyborg wanted to change the song.

"Halloween is one of the scariest things I've seen!" Beast Boy stated. Again with the scary songs, came in the song that would chill your spine if you heard it while in the water.

"Jaws." Robin answered, and went to the next tune. There came a saxophone solo that everybody new.

"Pink Panther." Beast Boy said. Then, came a song that got everybody excited.

"Mission: Impossible." Cyborg smirked. Everybody laughed as the epic song played. Trumpets started playing a familiar Disney tune.

"Indiana Jones!" Starfire smiled. A mix of orchestra and brass started playing.

"Harry Potter." Raven said. Then, another familiar tune played.

"Beverly Hills Cop!" Cyborg announced. Everybody was laughing so hard now.

"Superman!" Beast Boy posed in his seat. Then, the most famous song played. Everybody looked at each other, nodded, and said at the same time,

"Star Wars!" they all cheered.

"Destination: Reached." The T-car announced.

"Ok'yall, let's go look at some art." Cyborg called out. They all got off the car and found the beautiful building.

* * *

Yes! I took you all down through movie memory lane, your welcome. Anyways, plz review, and stay happy. Finishing this story before August 27: Mission: Possible.


	26. That one thing

Robin and Starfire were looking at Prints and Drawings. There were many colorful and black and white prints to see.

"How do these prints get printed? It's very easy to do with the computer." Starfire asked.

"Printing can be done in different ways. I know there's more than one, but this one looks like it was monoprinted." Robin pointed to a good-looking print called, _Heads I._

"I see. How is this monoprint produced?" Starfire observed carefully.

"Plexiglas, ink, rollers, and any method of drawing." Robin replied. "You could also cut out paper, scratch in sketches, and if you have any other style of art." He explained.

"I believe this is the star, Marilyn Monroe?" Starfire pointed to a colorful print of Marilyn by Andy Warhol.

"That's her." Robin nodded.

"What happened to her?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Uh…" Robin never understood how she died.

Beast Boy and Raven were looking at decorative art. China, pottery, old looking furniture, you name it.

"A medieval bowl." Raven pointed to a silver bowl in a glass box.

"Weird, glasswork vases." Beast Boy took a photo of some metal work and glasswork decorative.

Cyborg was taking pictures from outside the building. The design of the Quadracci Pavilion was really amazing. After taking pictures of Cudahy Gardens Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy had come out of the museum.

"Chicago time!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Well then, come on y'all!" Cyborg agreed. They all walked up to the car and got in. They were headed to Chicago for some indoor racing.

"Destination: Chicago Indoor Racing, Buffalo Drive, Illinois in 1 hour and 21 minutes." The T-car navigator spoke.

"Chicago, Illinois." Beast Boy thought what it would be like to live there.

After an hour, Cyborg went to sleep, but everybody else was awake. Beast Boy got out a guitar from under the seat and started playing a popular song. Robin looked at him, and got the message, they had a plan.

"I try playing it cool. Girl when I'm looking at you." Robin looked at Starfire and blushed.

"I can never be brave, cause you make my heart race." Beast Boy sang to Raven, who was just staring at him in awe.

"Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak, yeah frozen, and can't breathe." Robin finished his line and then the two boys started singing together at their girlfriends.

"Some things gotta get loud, cause if not, they just don't make you see, that I need you here with me now," the two dropped their voices and looked at the girls. "Cause you've got that one thing." The girls blushed and smiled lovingly.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my head! And fall into my arms instead." Beast Boy sang louder than ever.

"I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing." Robin sang.

"You've, got that one thing." The boys concluded and just smiled at the girls. Raven and Starfire couldn't do anything but just smile back.

"Oh Robin!" Starfire pulled his face toward hers into a kiss.

"Hehe…" Beast Boy looked nervously at Raven, who was fluttering luscious eyes at him.

"Destination: Reached."

"Time to go racing!" Robin breathed after getting a huge smooch with the alien girl.

"Let's go?" Beast Boy gulped as he looked at Raven.

"Race time!" Cyborg declared, and they all went into the facility. Apparently, they had to take part in the junior program for people 7-17. Cyborg decided to videotape the whole thing and wait on the side lines with Raven, instead of racing. When the race started, Starfire's car stayed very close and kept bumping into Robin's. Beast Boy was speeding away like a professional. Little kids would be driving backwards, going the other way, or just crashing other cars. When the race was done, Beast Boy and another kid about 13 were tied. Robin and Starfire were laughing as they walked out of the track.

"How did you get all good racing?" Cyborg asked.

"DUH! Video games!" Beast Boy did not understand how Cyborg did not know that. But then remembered that Cyborg could never beat him in that game.

"Well, what's up next navigator?" Cyborg turned to Robin and awaited for him to reveal their next stop.

"Indiana." Robin replied.

"Indiana? Where will we be going there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Frankfort…for haunted…stuff." Robin replied.

"HAUNTED STUFF?" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven's jaws dropped down.

"Not again." Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy.

"After we saw Slender man you insist on going ghost haunting?" Beast Boy seemed so stressed out after hearing that.

"Yeah I guess…" Robin acted clueless but inside, was terrified.

"Fear not friends, there is no horror we cannot confront with courage." Starfire gave a little encouragement.

"Well…as long as we're all together…then we could all be safe?" Raven gave an uneasy grin. They all sighed and headed back to the T-car. Robin pushed in the coordinates for Frankfort Indiana.

"So what's haunted about that place?" Beast Boy was quivering a bit.

"There's a haunted railroad and an old train trestle we can visit." Robin answered.

"Oh no." Cyborg said to himself softly. Beast Boy morphed into a kitten and sat in Raven's lap, meowing for comfort.

* * *

yup. i used a 1D song for all the 1D fans reading this...BUT do not be mistaken, I am **not** a 1D fan, in fact I am the opposite. No hate please! But I did it for yous guys and that's what counts. well, plz review!


	27. CloverFAIL

They decided to take all the stops they wanted so that they could get to Frankfort in the evening. They stopped by a liquor store to buy batteries, flashlights, baby powder, and supplies for their ghost hunt. As they were 20 minutes away, they got everything ready.

"We are so prepared." Beast Boy shook the three bottles of Johnson's Baby Powder.

"I have my sensors on than can pick up info." Cyborg pointed to his arm. When they saw the railroad coming, Cyborg stopped the car, and nodded at Beast Boy and Starfire. The two popped out of the sunroof and powdered the whole hood of the T-car. Cyborg turned the engine off, turned it back on, and drove toward the railroad. When they crossed the tracks they tried to listen for something…anything…

"Shh." Beast Boy whispered to himself. When they were across, they all got out of the car and looked on the roof.

"Nothing!" Cyborg declared.

"Hoax." Robin checked off the list.

"Nothing." Raven said in monotone.

"None…whatsoever." Starfire examined the car very carefully.

"Hoax proven! Next place please." Beat Boy said. They drove to the old train trestle, which looked very ghostly because of the fog.

"Detect anything?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg who just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. Again." Cyborg replied. Then suddenly heard a scream and looked out of the window shield. There was a lady walking the trestle, as if she was committing suicide. She then disappeared, as if something had swept her off the tracks.

"Oh…my…" Beast Boy was in sheer terror. "Dude I swear, we're being HAUNTED." He was going out of his mind.

"Nope we're not." Robin and Cyborg were laughing like little kids.

"What?" Beast Boy looked at them, and they explained that it was all a prank.

"Let's get out of here?" Robin asked. Cyborg agreed drove the T-car away, and continued on their journey. Little did they know, on the top of their car were handprints of little children.

"I'm going to turn on auto-drive. Where're we going?" Cyborg asked Robin. He punched in the coordinates and the T-car was driving itself.

"Let's watch a flick?" Beast Boy took out a DVD he had brought along with them.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Umm…this is…Cloverfield." Beast Boy read the title and put it in the car DVD player. The movie started off pretty boring until it got to the part where the chaos was happening.

"The Cloverfield, is some kind of monster? Alien or mutant?" Starfire asked as she reached for the chips.

"He's an alien…I think." Beast Boy replied. They got to the part where the character Robert was in the electronics store.

"Dude! What an idiot they have to get out of there now!" Robin was raging at the screen.

"Dude chill out it's just a movie." Cyborg was trying to calm down a raging bull.

"Yeah but _so_ inaccurate and so specious." Robin slumped back down in the seat and watched the movie for anything specular. When they got to the scene where they found the hospital, nobody could tell what was going on.

"Who the hell is talking?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh no. Marlena was my favorite character." Raven stated in a wearisome voice.

"She erupted!" Starfire was horrified at the character mutilation.

"Ew." Cyborg was in disgust.

"They're not going into that building are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"They want to get to the girl." Robin explained.

"That's just…dumb." Beast Boy shook his head. "Dude the guy videotaping is not helping! He even moves the camera around too much." He complained. After minutes later, they were just waiting to know if they found the girl or not.

"I think they found her! Beth!" Robin pointed out. They were in the wrecked up apartment.

"Dude that girl's dead!" Beast Boy could not believe the characters went all that way for freaking nothing.

"If she's dead then why are they trying to save her?" Raven asked. Beast Boy just ignored her question and kept watching. They watched the rest of the movie until the end when the camera showed Rob with Beth on a ferries wheel ride.

"Did you see that?" Beast Boy pointed to the corner of the screen. The four titans just looked at him and blinked.

"See what?" Starfire asked.

"There! You could see the meteor hitting the ocean!" Beast Boy made it more clear for them to see.

"I thought it was a satellite." Cyborg told him.

"That woke him up? No. Wait, I don't know." Beast Boy stated then burped.

"I'm tired. Good night." Robin said to everyone. "Good night Starfire."

"Sweet dreams Robin." Starfire replied.

"Good night y'all!" Cyborg yawned.

"Good night Cy! Good night Raven." Beast Boy said. But Raven was already asleep.

"Good night BB." Raven said in her sleep. The next morning, the T-car was already parked. In front of them, was a statue of Paul Bunion and Babe the blue bull. The place was titled, Castle Rock.

"We're going to climb that?" Beast Boy had his jaw drop down to the floor.

"If you want. You can stay here." Robin told him. They got out, Robin was hand in hand with Starfire again, Cyborg was taking pics, Beast Boy just stared up at the rock, and Raven was her quiet self again.

"Well, are you gonna come BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Umm yeah sure." Beast Boy looked back at Raven, who stayed inside the car to meditate.

"Okay'all let's go!" Cyborg and Beast Boy just tried to race each other up the steps. As Robin and Starfire walked together, Starfire decided to start up a conversation.

"So far, this whole America experience has been great," She started. "But sometimes, it makes me feel like I do not belong." Robin just looked at her and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Do _**not**_ think like that. _**Ever.**_" Robin ordered. "It's okay. Everyone is different. If we didn't have our specialties, would we be here now?" he was shocked that his girlfriend was worried about this. She was a strong girl and he knew that things like these could not bring her down. Starfire giggled at Robin, who looked like he was about to cry instead of Starfire.

"Must you always take things so seriously?" Starfire asked. Robin paused for a moment and smiled. The two raced each other to the top, where they caught up with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire took out her camera in excitement.

"Whoa." Beast Boy and Cyborg were sure going to take pictures.

* * *

I am so sorry u guys that this was so delayed. Umm... dunno if I can finish this because if I can't then I don't know what to do about it. please review!


	28. New Things

"So y'all, we're going to Ohio. Any ideas of where to go?" Cyborg asked. The titans thought about it then Starfire gasped at the paper she was holding.

"This looks absolutely joyful!" Starfire pointed to a picture of an amusement park.

"Cedar Point?" Raven read the captions on the bottom of the image.

"That place is fun! So I've heard." Beast Boy added.

"Wow." Robin looked at the brochure Starfire was holding.

"You guys want to go?" Cyborg asked them. They thought about it and agreed.

"Yes!" Beast Boy shouted

"Most agreeable!" Starfire wanted to jump up and down.

"Sure." Raven shrugged.

"Well alright!" Cyborg decided to drive the T-car to the amusement park. The Titans would get to the park, pay for their tickets, and into the gates.

"What do you guys wanna ride first?" Robin asked.

"That one!" Beast Boy and Starfire pointed to a ride called the Maverick.

"Huh?" Raven just stared up at it.

"Come on!" Beast Boy pulled her by the arm after their three friends. They all lined up like everybody else did at the ride.

"You okay Raven?" Robin asked her. He elbowed Beast Boy to make her feel better.

"Um…what's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's a roller coaster." Raven looked down at the floor. "The spell I used, especially after beating my father, I am more free to express myself. It's just that…I haven't tried anything like this because of that." Beast Boy understood completely and BAM had an idea.

"It's okay. Get brave to help you. You should listen to her more often." Beast Boy kissed her on the forehead. Raven was just dumbfounded, then noticed they were about to board the ride. "Here, I'll hold your hand." Beast Boy said as soon as she got in. Raven just nodded slightly and took his hand slowly. Robin and Starfire sat in the front, Beast Boy and Raven in the second row, and Cyborg in third. The cart moved and they were going up the rails fast and then down into spirals, sideways, a tunnel, then it only took them a few seconds until it stopped. They got off and reflected on what happened.

"That was wonderful!" Starfire threw her hands in the air. Robin agreed with her.

"Told you." Beast Boy whispered really quickly to Raven.

"I have to admit, that was fun." Raven said back.

"So y'all, what do you guys wanna do next?" Cyborg asked.

"I think we should ride the Raptor." Beast Boy suggested.

"The Magnum XL-200!" Starfire cheered in the most cheeriest voice.

"We should try the Mantis." Robin added to the list.

"I have one ride in mind." Cyborg told them. After riding all those rides in that order, and trying out other fun things, it came to Cyborg's mystery ride.

"What type of ride did you have in mind?" Raven asked. She enjoyed all the rides that she had been on, and stayed curious about this one.

"You'll see." Cyborg winked at her.

"Wait, no!" Beast Boy's eyes sparkled when he saw the attraction they were about to ride.

"Millennium Force?" Starfire smiled.

"Yep." Cyborg had an evil grin on his face. Raven gazed up at the structure and gulped. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked.

"It'll be okay. We're all here." Robin was the one who was comforting her.

"Come on Raven!" Beat Boy pulled her by the arm to the ride. When they got on, it was then they did not know what to do. Cyborg sat in the front with nobody, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in the second row again, and Starfire and Robin sat in the third. When they got up the chain lift, the cart was ready to zoom straight down.

"What…the…freaking…FLUCK!" Beast Boy ended up cursing the whole ride. "Fluck. Fluck. Fluck." He said to himself with his eyes shut together.

"Here, I'll hold your hand." Raven told him. He slowly lifted his eyelids and found her holding out her hand. He took it and soon, everyone was just laughing. After the extreme ride of awesomeness, they were ready to go on their way to Kentucky, but not without a snack.

"Ice cream." Cyborg saw an Ice Cream stand. They also went to other places for sandwiches or any other food they wanted. After eating, it was the evening and they had to get going.

"Kentucky!" Robin said in an adventurous voice. They got into the car and it calculated the time to get to Horse Park, Kentucky.

"7 hours and 19 minutes." It announced.

"Well, we could probably get there by 3 or 4 in the morning, then we can check into a hotel." Cyborg planned. Robin nodded and then they were off.

It'd been hours and they were all asleep. The T-car was driving, driving, and driving. The night was a wave, swallowing the stars and its heart was the moon. After the 7 hours of driving, the T-car had reached the city and was heading toward Holiday Inn. The car beeped to wake up the team. They unloaded their suitcases and brought it to the lobby.

"I'm going to get the luggage carts." Cyborg yawned. It was up to Robin again to get them checked in.

"I'm tired." Beast Boy whined and slumped on Raven's shoulder. They slowly dragged each other the elevator, through hallway, and into their room.

"Oh yes! A bed!" Beast Boy slumped on the couch.

"Um…" Starfire had a blank expression on her face.

"He's just being tired." Cyborg patted her shoulder.

"Well, are we going to sleep or not?" Robin was leaned against the wall, already in pajamas.

"I've haven't seen you this excited about taking a nap." Cyborg said.

"Go to sleep." Robin just tried to pushed him (with no effort) and slumped on the bed.

* * *

um...nothing to say here just keep review guys thanks!


	29. Tired as FLUCK

The Titans were just gathered in their hotel room.

"I'm still tired." Beast Boy complained.

"I wish to relax." Starfire had been complaining about sores and headaches.

"There's a way to go sightseeing without walking." Robin suggested they take the Big South Fork Scenic Railway.

"Sure man but can we do that later? I need one more hour of sleep." Cyborg sat there, rubbing his neck.

"My bones are shaking." Raven looked at Robin with sad eyes.

"Okay, you guys get your rest." Robin approved. Everyone went back to sleep or just lay on the bed for another hour. Then, BOOM! Game faces on, (let's go) they get ready efficiently. They were ready to take on that train ride like a BOSS.

"It's go time." Beast Boy said. Everybody put on sunglasses and the Mission Impossible theme started playing out of nowhere. The moment they waked out of the hotel, it was like BAM.

They got in the T-car then drove to the train station.

"Scenic stuff." Beast Boy thought about how peaceful it would be, and how he'd sleep on the train. When they got on, all they had to do was wait for the conductor to shout, "All aboard!" As the train was in motion, Starfire had her head resting on Robin's, who put his head against hers. Cyborg, was taking pictures whenever they passed something interest. Beast Boy, was sleeping of course with his head against the window.

"You seem lonely there Raven." Cyborg leaned over to talk to her from the next seat.

"I am so tired. You have no idea, how tired I am." Raven just stared up at the ceiling, blinking.

"I doubt that. Try being half metal and carrying it around the place." Cyborg smiled at her.

"Thanks big brother." Raven smiled at him. Cyborg gave a wide grin like a small child. "No problemo sis!" he said in a funny voice. Raven chuckled and then got back to her trance. The view was nice, lots of trees, birds, sometimes you would see other animals walking by. Lot's of scenic nature, which was beautiful. When the train ride was over, they got back in the car, straight to the hotel. They were sleepy as fluck.

After just eating a meal they bought at the nearest fast food place, they were ready to go to sleep. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were asleep.

"You're still up are you?" Robin opened the looked in the hall and found Raven sitting next to the doorway.

"I guess." Raven just buried her face on her knees.

"What's up?" Robin sat next to her.

"I'm super tired." Raven turned her head towards him.

"Hey, so how's it going with you and Beast Boy? From your experience?" Robin asked.

"He's really sweet. I love him." Raven smiled and reflected on her thoughts.

"That's really nice. I'm really happy for you two." Robin patted her on the back.

"Thanks Robin." She smiled at him. Robin thought of what to say.

"Hey is it true that you were…jealous?" He asked. "O-of me and Starfire?" Raven blushed at the question and didn't know what to say.

"It was only a little bit though. And don't speculate, I'm being as honest as I can." She answered.

"And that's really honest." Robin smiled. They both laughed. "Well, tell jealous I have something for her."

"W-what's that?" Raven was confused, a bit. Robin pecked her on the cheek, then stood up to go into the room.

"Goodnight little sis." Robin saluted to her then opened the door. Raven followed inside and they all had some rest. The next morning, the sun shone through the window curtains like stage lights. They got up, checked out, and into the T-car.

"You guys will love where we're going next." Beast Boy told everyone. "We're going to Tennessee right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, so?" Cyborg got suspiciously confirmed.

"Graceland!" Beast Boy had another good idea. Graceland... "The house of the very Rock n' Roll king!"

"Elvis Presley." Starfire recalled.

"Exactly." Beast Boy agreed.

"We'll get there in the afternoon." Cyborg looked at the GPS clock, then turned on the radio. On their way to the home of the king, the radio played Elvis songs. A particular song came on that everybody sang along to.

"_You can shake an apple off an, apple tree. Shake-a Shake sugar but you'll never shake me_." The boys were snapping their fingers along.

"No siree." Cyborg sang in favor.

"_I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm, stuck on you." _The radio sang. Elvis songs were playing for 6 hours. 6 hours.

"Graceland!" Beast Boy rose from his seat and pointed out towards the window shield. As they drove up the street drive, they saw the white mansion It was a beautiful structure, and it must be worth all the fortunes in the world. "Whoa." Beast Boy saw the shiny windows and the amazing display.

"The gate looks nice." Robin looked at the legendary gates.

"Well come on, you guys want to take a tour?" Cyborg parked the car in a parking space.

"I wanna see his gravestone." Beast Boy hopped out of the car, and looked around. It was pretty crowded. Typical tourists were everywhere doing what they do.

"Let's go y'all!" Cyborg got out of the car, and everyone else followed.

"You ain't nothing but a hound dog…" Beast Boy hummed along as he snapped pictures of the mansion.

"One for the group!" Robin called. Beast Boy smiled and asked the nearest person to take a picture for them.

"3…2…1…" they counted. "Cheese!"

* * *

awesome! hey guys if you want to send in some suggestions, requests, tips, anything, plz send them in i'd really appreciate it. plz r3v13w!


	30. Day at Disney World

"That was amazing." Robin said as they drove off in the evening to Mississippi.

"Yeah. I knew he was rich but, not like, _**rich**_." Cyborg thought about how many that gy would make a year.

"Well…he was the king." Raven said from the backseat.

"Yeah." Beast Boy was playing a game on his laptop.

"Where is our next destination?" Starfire asked.

"Mississippi River." Robin replied with a sigh of relief.

"Really? Will there be scenic boats and stuff?" Beast Boy asked without taking his eyes off the computer.

"We're going to take a scenic drive to Florida." Robin replied.

"We're going to a hotel and then the next day spend the whole day at Disney World." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Disney World? Sweet. Yes!" Beast Boy beat the level of the game.

"Ooh." Starfire thought about what it would be like in Disney World. More rides, but not like the roller coaster experience. It would be more loving and playful. It would be more…Disney. Ish. They drove for six hours and finally go to Mississippi. The ocean view was lovely during the night as they were the driving. The moon stared back at Starfire through the window, and followed the T-car on its travels.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Robin was looking at her from his seat.

"Yes it is." Starfire looked on the ocean where the lunar rays just reflected off of it like a mirror.

"Yeah. I'm glad we went on this trip." Robin smiled at her.

"Me too." Starfire smiled back. More and more hours until they got to Orlando Florida.

The night they got to the hotel, they checked in as they usually would, and went to sleep. The next morning, it wasn't that, "oh I'm tired feeling" no! It was little kids going to Disney feeling! They got out of the hotel in 30 minutes after they got up and were filled with excitement.

"Disney World!" Beast Boy jumped up and threw a fist in the air. Cyborg just kept laughing.

"BB's excited." Cyborg patted him on the back. After walking, they got to Disney's entrance.

"Yeah! We need a picture!" Cyborg had a woman to take the picture of the group. "Okay'all, couple pics!" Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven got close and smiled.

"You guys ready?" Robin asked.

"Oho yeah." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded together.

"Alright, let's go!" The five ran to the entrance and just swiftly swiped tickets and jumped in.

"Dude. Best. Day. Ever." Beast Boy looked around. It was decorated everywhere with Disney. _Disney. __**Disney.**_

"Find the hidden Mickeys!" Cyborg and Beast Boy tested each other.

"Wait for me! I would like to join in the hunt for subliminal mouse heads!" Starfire chased after the boys.

"They are so excited." Raven told Robin. Robin just laughed and off they all went. Rides, rides, rides! Pirates of the Caribbean, Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, they rode the monorail, they rode Test Track, and Rock n' Roll Coaster.

"Y'all want a snack?" Cyborg walked up to a small cart and ordered a pretzel, ice-cream, and popcorn. After snacking, and just sitting on a bench, the rest of the rides were theirs. Mission Space, Dinosaur, and one more ride to go.

"Tower of Terror." Raven looked up that the hotel thinking, under all the twisted stuff, it would be a beautiful one.

"Ze Twilight Zone." Cyborg and Beast Boy acted like zombies to spook Robin and Starfire while they were waiting in line. Then, came the time where they were to board the elevator.

"Dude I dare you to take your seatbelt off." Beast Boy dared Cyborg.

"No way man. Not gonna risk my safety for some stupid dare." Cyborg refused.

"Smart talking Cyborg." Raven pointed to him with her thumb.

"You betcha sis!" Cyborg held a palm up.

"Booyah." Raven slapped it with no emotion. They got on, strapped in their seatbelts, and the intro started. After the cast member left the seating room, they started moving. Up then down. It got rapid and scary. Everybody was either screaming, or laughing. Raven and Starfire were just laughing along with Cyborg. They seemed to be enjoying it. Beast Boy and Robin…not so much. When the ride was over, Robin was white as a sheet, and Beast Boy's hair was just messed up.

"Wonderful!" Starfire hugged Robin, who was still shocked.

"Well, whatever you guys wanna do, do it now or it won't be done. It's already like 7:00." Cyborg looked at his arm, which also told time.

"Hey uh, Raven come with me!" Beast Boy pulled her with him as he ran for somewhere.

"You too Star." Robin asked her to take his hand, and off they went.

"Now, I can get busy." Cyborg eyes the candy store with delight.

Robin walked Starfire a stage in front of one of the restaurants. There were performers, and people dancing.

"Wanna dance?" Robin asked her. They go to the middle of the crowd, dancing along with other people who got into it.

"I recall that you said, you could not dance." Starfire laughed.

"I said I didn't. Never said I couldn't." Robin winked at her and the two danced all night.

"Come here." Beast Boy pulled Raven to his side.

"You have a reason for this?" Raven was getting impatient. He took her to an Italian restaurant called Tutto Italia.

"The reason is you, and you exist so come on." Beast Boy sat at a table for two outside of the restaurant building. He called for the waitress and whispered their order. He glanced at Raven after every second. Raven raised an eyebrow. "What would you like to drink?" Beast Boy finally pointed to her. Raven pulled down her hood and answered.

"Water."

"Water." Beast Boy told the waitress, and off she went. The waiter came back with two glasses of water, and a plate of spaghetti. Raven looked at the food, then up at Beast Boy. Back to the found, then back to Beast Boy.

"No. Way." Raven just said.

"Dig in?" Beast Boy smiled a nervous smile. Raven smiled back and started eating. As they ate, the special request Beast Boy made came. Two guys, dressed like chefs, started singing the Lady and the Tramp song. Raven wanted to laugh at herself, so every time she felt like it, she drank some of her water.. They got to the point where there was only a little bit of spaghetti left. They both twirled their forks, and placed it in their mouths. Raven leaned in…Beast Boy leaned in… Beast Boy was sure she planted a kiss on his lips right when both theirs touched, and right before she pulled away.

"You can have the meatballs." Beast Boy used his fork to roll the meatballs across the plate. Raven just smiled, and only ate two. As soon as she was done, she just rested her hand on the table. Beast Boy lay his upon hers. It was definitely a magical moment.

* * *

OMG FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY. FLUFF EVERYWHERE! You guys, I have bad news. This might be the last chapter of this story. If it is, I am so sorry. I can't believe it either! But some people *ehem parents* are stopping me because they're all worried about school and that 'this is a big step to life'. Ugh. But guys, if it is the last chapter, I wanna thank you for being such wonderful readers and being so into the story. Mwua, love you guys.

_"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true" - Cinderella_


	31. World of Cocacola to Swamp Gardens

you guys believed so your wish came true. here we go, the 31st chapter!

* * *

They were on their way to Georgia with the Mickey ear hats still on their heads.

"And we went dancing, shared a milkshake, took pictures…" Starfire went on and on about her amazing night with Robin.

"Wow, that does sound pretty amazing." Raven complimented, which earned her a famous Starfire hug.

"Yes it definitely was! How about your night Raven?" Starfire wanted her to share her experience. Raven just looked at Beast Boy, then back at Starfire.

"You seem quiet, what did happen between you and BB?" Cyborg teasingly asked.

"Umm…" Raven tried to find the words to explain.

"Let's jus say…" Beast Boy started.

"Spaghetti." Raven finally stated. Robin and Cyborg scanned it through their minds.

"Spaghetti…spaghetti…" Cyborg thought.

"Wait…SPAGHETTI?" Robin grew wide-eyed, then wide smiled.

"Oh I get it now! Spaghetti! How cute." Cyborg laughed. "You two clearly got it going on." Raven and Beast Boy blushed.

"What is so special about this dish?" Starfire asked. Cyborg pressed a button on the T-car's panel and a small TV came from the seat and played the famous Lady and the Tramp scene.

"How cute!" Starfire hugged Raven even more.

"Nice going Beast Boy." Robin gave him the thumbs up.

"Yeah B, you the man!" Cyborg called from his seat.

"Ehe…hehe…yeah." Beast Boy just rubbed the back of his neck and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know where we're going next?" Robin asked. Cyborg just shrugged.

"Make sure we're headed to the World of Coca Cola." Robin ensured.

"Is that where they make…coke?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, it's a museum of Coca Cola and Pop Culture." Robin replied.

"Cool." Cyborg said, as he drove.

"Speaking of pop," Beast Boy pointed out the window shield to an exquisite site. It took them from morning to evening just to finally get there.

"Well alright then!" Cyborg happily announced. They parked the car and performed the usual deal.

"Wait!" Beast Boy called, as they were about to go inside. He grouped his friends together and snapped a picture. "There we go." Beast Boy shined a smile at all his friends who smiled and shook their heads. They went into the museum and entered the Coca-cola loft.

"So many…art." Starfire was pointing at the ceiling with her eyes sparkling. There were many posters, pictures, and items on display. A lot of sculptured art (mostly colored red) decorated the halls. So many people crowded around to take a glance at everything in the exhibit.

"Man, so much history in this place." Cyborg gazed up at all the printed art and signs.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy's jaw dropped at the sight of the soda fountain. It was all lit up and had small sample cups set out.

"Sprite?" Robin asked them.

"Same producers." Cyborg answered. They walked up and got themselves an incredibly small drink.

"Mm. it's better fresh." Beast Boy smacked his lips. For the rest of the tour, they walked everywhere and viewed everything. It was night as they exited from the amazing place.

"Well, big day tomorrow. More places to go." Cyborg opened the car doors and they all stepped inside. Robin pulled Raven's arm before she got in.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with Starfire?" Robin whispered in her ear. Raven just slowly closed her eyes in approval. "Thanks." Robin patted her on the back and entered the car. Raven headed toward the front seat, leaving Beast Boy stuck in the back.

"Hey no fair she gets to sit in the front!" he shouted.

"Because you mess with things." Cyborg told him, and punched in their next coordinates. In a little while, everybody but Robin and Starfire was sleeping soundly. Starfire started cuddling next to Robin.

"Hey anything wrong?" Robin asked.

"No. It's just that…" Starfire just thought for a moment and started humming part of a song.

"I know that one." Robin winked at her.

"I, I'm not living life…" Starfire sang softly to Robin.

"I'm not living right," he sang along. "I'm not living,"

"If you're not by my side." They sang together now. Soon, they fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

When they woke up, there they were. The T-car had parked itself in front of the Magnolia Plantation and Gardens. The Titans woke up and saw the sight of the gardens in the morning.

"Wow." Robin's eyes widened. Starfire quickly took a picture and giggled.

"Man that is one heck of scene." Cyborg complimented. They got out of the car and into the Peacock café. As soon as they finished breakfast, it was off to walk around the gardens.

"Well, let's just meet up back here." Robin said.

"Okay." Beast Boy agreed and clung onto Raven's arm. The team went their separate ways. Cyborg went to the swamp gardens, Robin and Starfire walked towards the bridge, and Beast Boy followed Raven around the gardens.

Robin and Starfire walked hand in hand and got to the middle of the bridge. The two stopped and peered over the edge.

"I see our reflection." Starfire looked down on the water. Robin looked down as well. The two looked at each other, and then shared a kiss that was reflected perfectly in the still water.

* * *

So, what do you think? Anyways send the requests if u have any and plz review!


	32. Don't be Angry!

"No way we're going to Asheville!" Beast Boy protested as they were approaching Asheville North Carolina.

"Why not?" Raven asked and raised an eyebrow.

"It's haunted!" Beast Boy acted as if it were obvious. "I don't wanna go anywhere haunted ever since we saw…" he started shuddering now.

"Dude. Asheville has haunted tours, but we're not going to go on them." Cyborg told him.

"I believe we are taking the trolley tour yes?" Starfire nodded.

"Oh…" Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief. They parked the car in the parking lot.

"Besides, the mountains are really pretty. If you want you can go fly around yourself to see the view." Robin pointed out.

"But I don't wanna miss out on all the fun." Beast Boy complained.

"Then quit your whining." Cyborg sternly told him. Beast Boy took it seriously and angrily got out of the car.

"Beast Boy!" Raven got out of the car and ran after him. As she caught up, Beast Boy noticed her.

"Go away!" Beast Boy felt as if his friends were mad at him for being so sensitive. Raven, did not go away and appeared in front of him. Wherever Beast Boy ran, she stopped him in his tracks. Beast Boy made his way to a small park and hid under a tree. He took a breather and just sat under the tree, thinking. In a matter of seconds, Raven appeared in front of him.

"Hey," Raven didn't know how to make him feel better. Beast Boy just turned away from her. "If you think we're mad, we're not." Raven explained, and sat down next to him. She stretched her legs and just sat with her boyfriend under the tree. She finally turned to him and asked, "Have you calmed down?" Beast Boy just turned to her and did not show any emotion.

"A little." He sort of replied. Raven sighed and got up.

"Come on, we have a tour to take." Raven pulled him up by his hand. Beast Boy gave her a hug after she tried to cheer him up.

"Where did they go?" Cyborg just leaned against the T-car.

"They're here somewhere." Robin replied. Then, Raven appeared holding Beast Boy's hand.

"There you are!" Starfire ran up to hug Raven.

"Where'd you run off to B?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy did not answer his question. He decided he wasn't going to talk to Cyborg. Robin felt as if he had to take leadership and pick up the pieces.

"We're not mad Beast Boy." Robin put a hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy just stood there, arms crossed.

"Come on, B." Cyborg felt sorry for being too hard on his best buddy.

"Beast Boy I do hope you accept their apology." Starfire pleaded.

"Guys don't force him." Raven stated. "Just give him time." It was an awkward walk to the trolley. Nobody talked to anyone. They just walked, sat down in their seats, and stayed silent for the entire ride. They were pretty sad; nobody had their camera with them so, no pictures could be taken. When the trolley brought them back to where they boarded, they got off and walked to the car. Cyborg and Robin were feeling guilty, Raven was feeling empathy, Beast Boy was feeling mad, and Starfire just felt crushed. Suddenly, Cyborg got an idea. He started humming a tune that he thought just might cheer Beast Boy up. Robin caught on first.

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way," he sang as loud as he can.

"Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA-A-A." Cyborg sang. Raven scowled at him for a minute. "It's like your always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day,"

"Your week," Raven blankly said.

"Your month!" Starfire proudly sang out.

"Or even your year…but," Robin sang too.

"I'll be there for you!" They all sang. Beast Boy was surprised and finally smiled. They enjoyed singing and talked the rest of the way to the Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center. They would wake up in the car, and find themselves already there.

"Dude." Beast Boy looked up at the glass building. "What is this place?"

"It's a plane museum." Robin answered.

"I've gotta take pictures of this." Beast Boy got out of his camera and an extra memory card.

"Alright come on then!" Robin called from outside the car. When they walked into the museum, it as filled with planes. The museum played background music of The Four Seasons by Vivaldi. Many of the planes were fighter planes, commercial planes, and the famous space shuttle.

"Man I never thought I'd see planes like these in all my life." Cyborg put his hands on his head to keep his mind from being blown away.

"Especially the space shuttle." Beast Boy said. Raven and Starfire were on the second floor, looking at the planes that were hung to the ceiling.

"Want me to take a picture for you?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded and handed her the camera. "Okay, smile." Raven pressed the button and the camera took a picture.

"Thank you Raven!" Starfire thanked her friend and viewed the photo. After viewing the wondrous museum, it was back to the T-car.

"Anyone wanna stop at a fast food place for lunch?" Cyborg asked.

"I do!" Beast Boy pointed a finger in the air.

"I do as well please!" Starfire put a hand over her growling stomach.

"Yup." Robin agreed. They got in a car, stopped at a nearby McDonald's and went the rest of the way.

"Where's take the bridge that's over Kanawha River." Cyborg said.

"That's cool." Beast Boy just shrugged. They drove, until finally driving over the bridge.

"Man, that's a big river." Robin said to himself. After driving across they bridge, they were on their way to Maryland.

"I totally know what we're going to do when we get there!" Beast Boy smiled his wide smile.

"We're going water sporting." Robin told him.

"Yes!" Beast Boy fist pumped.

"This will be interesting." Cyborg laughed.

"Get ready guys, we're going wind surfing." Beast Boy said in the most epic voice.

* * *

so...to the water sports! please review guys, mwua!


End file.
